Wied
by Ghermaniicus
Summary: Años de paz en un prospero reino interrumpidos bruscamente por un viejo enemigo aliado a un obscuro reino. Una Coronel que lucha por recuperar a su pais, vengar a su gente cuando todo esta perdido. Mal summary, hace tiempo que no escribo, espero les guste.
1. Introduccion

Hacia tiempo que me encontraba viajando, meses lejos de mi "hogar", aun que ame viajar y tener sin fin de aventuras, a veces extraño la cotidianidad de mi casa, levantarme temprano y sacar a pastar el pequeño rebaño de mi familia, que son granjeros desde hace generaciones, regresar las reses, cabras, ovejas y caballos de nuevo a los establos, cortar leña, comer una rica sopa caliente en la fría noche y quedarme dormida en el viejo sillón frente a la chimenea mientras leo, junto con Duran en mis pies.  
Creo que la edad está haciendo efecto sobre mí, apenas tengo 32 y ya pienso como una anciana, pero creo que a los 40 será buena edad para pedir mi retiro. Oh cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger, soy Coronel del ejército de su majestad, el rey Lippie l, perteneciente a la casa Wittelsbach, ahora mismo estoy en un reconocimiento de territorio enemigo al norte de nuestro reino Wied, en "Tierras obscuras", en si son tierras de nadie, hogar de horripilantes monstruos, trolles, duendes, dragones salvajes (Que quisiera uno), Vanshees, Kelpies, Fachens, gnols, merrows, dearg dues, dullahan que este último me he enfrentado a 2 en toda mi vida y del ultimo casi no vivo para contarlo, en fin, muchas criaturas obscuras y otras muy geniales pero peligrosas.  
Normalmente no entramos a estas tierras más que para perseguir algún desertor o criminal de alto peligro, pero últimamente oleadas de ataques de Vanshees y troles han azotado los pueblos en nuestras fronteras, cosa que es raro, bueno el ataque de uno de ellos no, pero han formado grupos y eso a hecho que las tragedias sean mayores. Nunca antes habíamos escuchado sobre ataques conjuntos y hace 4 meses recibimos información sobre un tal "Rey obscuro" un tal Elatha a estado reuniendo un ejército con estas criaturas y se había aliado con nuestro reino enemigo Baruth, reinado por el rey Nassau, que desde siglos nuestros reinos han procesado una enemistad que hasta hace 200 años en el acuerdo Dalberg se consiguió paz, una fina paz en un tratado de no agresión, que se podía romper en cualquier momento y al parecer eso tiene en mente el rey Nassau.

Nuestra misión es corroborar esa información con algún indicio de ello, pero hasta el momento solo nos hemos encontrado a los típicos seres sin inteligencia pero de fuerza descomunal.  
Necesitamos encontrar a algún grupo como en los reportes decían, llevamos 2 meses de marcha, uno en territorio desconocido, realmente no sabemos el tamaño del territorio, solo sabemos que más al norte sigue en islas y algunos rumores hablan de otro continente más allá, pero nuestros vecinos lejanos los Määur niegan saber sobre eso, pero ellos se encuentran muy al Oeste y tal vez por ellos no conozcan.

Mi tropa actual consta de solo 25 integrantes, el resto se quedó en mi cuartel en la ciudad Raweid, no permitiría descuidar mi provincia mientras no me encuentro, ahí vive mis padres y la mayoría de las familias de mis soldados.  
En fin, este viaje a sido demasiado calmado, demasiado para estar en estas tierras, según nuestra central de inteligencia estamos en la region Kroot, debería estar repleto de gnols y troles por doquier, pero siquiera nos hemos topado con 1!, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Solo uno!

En fin, aquí me encuentro frente a una fogata, junto a la mayoría de mi tropa protegiéndonos del frio descomunal, nos encontramos a principios del invierno, pero aun así es horrible. Trate de dormirme hace rato, pero el frio me lo impidió, he estado acostumbrada al frio toda mi vida, pero nunca como a este, hasta Duran, mi lobo acompañante este enrollado junto a mi muy pegado al fuego.

 _-Mi coronel-_ Una masculina voz me saco de mis pensamientos _–Tome, esto le mantendrá caliente-_ Dijo mientras me daba un cuerno con aguamiel

 _-Gracias-_ tome el cuerno bebiendo hasta la mitad _–Jamás pensé que haría un frio así, he estado en Hax y Määur por meses en invierno, pero jamás con un frio así-_

 _-Ni yo he sentido un frio así, pero por lo menos trajimos suficiente aguamiel para 3 meses, tiempo suficiente para regresar, no creo que los informes sean reales-_ Decía algo despreocupado mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Di un pequeño sorbo al cuerno saboreando el líquido _–Nunca había escuchado de grupos de troles atacando, pero la fuente era confiable y fue información de varias partes, pero de seguir este tiempo creo que solo marcharemos 2 semanas más y nos regresaremos, no me gusta dejar la frontera sin mi vigilancia-_

 _-Ya quiero regresar, sabe tengo una chica ahí, Mai la del hostal, prometimos casarnos cuando regresara, quiero ya mi familia-_ Sirvió mas su cuerno de un pequeño barril que traía _–Creo que tomare un permiso de un año, quiero, aunque sea disfrutar un año mi matrimonio-_

 _-Me parece excelente idea mi Teniente, le guardare su puesto de ser así, estamos en tiempo de paz, asi que creo que debe aprovecharlo y darme muchos cadetes muy pronto-_ Dije con algo de orgullo, de solo pensar en entrenar a los retoños de mi fiel teniente me hacía bastante feliz, creo que no me jubilare pronto de ser así _–Aunque espero estar invitada a la boda-_

 _-Eso ni lo diga, quiero que sea mi padrino-_ Esto último lo dijo algo elevado, al parecer estaba nervioso.

 _-Sería un honor-_ Dije golpeando su espalda con mi mano _–Siempre y cuando haya mucha bebida-_

 _-Nunca faltaría eso-_

Reímos un momento y nos quedamos viendo al fuego unos minutos en silencio, momentos así tenía mucho que no los tenía, hacía años que no teníamos campañas por el largo periodo de paz, así que acampar con mis soldados eran en contadas ocasiones.

 _-¿Y usted mi Coronel? ¿Hay alguien que sea dueño de usted? -_ Algo curioso preguntaba, los demás soldados a nuestro alrededor que estaban escuchando se voltearon a verme, expectantes de mi respuesta.

 _-No, aun no conozco a ese ser, no por falta de intentos, pero aún no he encontrado a alguien que realmente me interesé-_ Di un último sorbo a mi bebida con la intensión de llenarla nuevamente.

 _-Entonces déjeme presentarle a algunas chicas, mi prometida tiene muchas amigas solteras-_ Estaba por rellenar mi cuerno con más bebidas cuando se escuchó el galopeo de un caballo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, me levante de inmediato junto con varios de mis soltados, expectantes a algún ataque.

No recibimos alerta de los centinelas en turno, así que era de los nuestros, al llegar vi que era uno de mis soldados de mi fortaleza, un mensaje.

 _-Mi coronel, mensaje de la capital-_ En cuanto paro el caballo frente mío, se bajó e inmediatamente hizo un saludo militar que le correspondí, me entrego un sobre sellado, el sello era de la casa real, algo importante.

 **"Baruth"** era todo lo que tenía escrito, demasiado significado para una sola palabra, estábamos en guerra y debíamos regresar de inmediato.

* * *

 _\- ¡Mi reina! ¡Mi reina! -_ Gritaba una joven de cabello negro y corto, con un par de felinos ojos ámbar, gritaba por el enorme camino de la sala del trono, hacia su reina.

La joven mujer al escuchar su llamado detuvo la conversación con las personas a su alrededor, si su general mayor venía a ella gritando significaba una sola cosa.

 _-Noticias de Baruth-_ Dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, esperando mi permiso para hablar.

 _-Hable ya-_

 _-Baruth le a declarado la guerra a Wied-_ Finalmente dijo recuperando el aliento, al parecer habia corrido hasta aquí sin detenerse

 _-No me lo esperaba realmente-_ No tenía mucho sentido, si Wied estaba con una muy fuerte economía y fuerte milicia aun en años de paz, Baruth había pasado varias décadas azotada por plagas y sequias, declararle la guerra a uno de los países más fuertes era casi suicidio.

 _-Al parecer se alió con el rey Elatha, según rey de los territorios obscuros-_ Iba a interrumpirla, creía que ese rey solo eran cuentos de hadas – _El rey Nassau viene en camino hacia acá, con la intención de desposarla, nos a llegado un mensajero con las "buenas nuevas"-_ Dijo esto último evidentemente enojada, un gran acto de altanería y prepotencia que había demostrado el dichoso rey _–Llegara en una semana-_

El reino Viola quedaba prácticamente en medio de todo, la mayor parte del reino eran islas, 4 islas y una fracción por el litoral donde se encontraban Baruth, Wied, Gotha y las tierras obscuras, teníamos buena amistad con ellos, mucho comercio, pero ultimadamente teníamos más tratos con Wied por las rutas comerciales a Gotha y Määur, ya que el mar del Oeste era muy traicionero, casi un suicidio navegar desde Viola hasta Määur.

Al parecer serán interesantes estos tiempos.


	2. Capitulo 1- La odisea del Lobo

Recien salido del horno. Gracias por los comentarios, tratare de mantener el ritmo, tengo ya en mente el contenido de varios capitulos, asi que no creo tardar en subir el segundo.  
 **Hookedonreading,** un Rey al ser coronado no necesita estar casado para ser rey, te adelanto que en Viola como Wierd, tanto mujeres como hombres son iguales, lo que diferencia es como la persona quiera ser tratada, si en femenino o masculino. Volviendo a eso, no necesita estar casada para ser reina, así que en teoría sigue siendo "princesa" técnicamente.

He fallado, sin hogar, sin reino, sin mis soldados - ¡Maldición! - Golpe con fuerza la puerta de mi camarote, recién había ingresado, no podía soportar más ver a los ojos a mi poca gente y saber que les he fallado. Caí en mi cama como peso muerto, casi literalmente eso era o eso debí serlo. Más gloria tendría muerta que huyendo con la cola entre las patas.

 **"Toc toc"** escuche levemente proveniente de mi puerta, más no conteste, no quiero ver a nadie ahorita. **"Toc toc"** volví a escuchar _\- ¿Hay alguien muriendo? Si no es vital no quiero hablar con nadie-_ exclame, no puedo soportar verlos hoy, solo quiero que termine el día ya.

No recibí contestación, creo que ya se fue. Pero estaba equivocada, mi puerta se abrió sin anuncio, algo lenta, si es un asesino esta de suerte, no pienso defenderme hoy.

 _-Natsuki-_ Una preocupada voz femenina, era Mai, la 2da persona que menos quiero ver ahorita. _–No debes sentir que fallaste, estamos vivos, pocos pero sobrevivimos, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado-_ Decía mientras se acercaba a mí, se sentó en la cama a la altura de mi cintura, poso su mano sobre mi nuca, mi rostro estaba metido en la almohada _–Yo sé que no ganamos la guerra, pero esta batalla sobrevivimos y aún tenemos esperanza-_ empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, se sentía muy bien, aliviaba la mitiga de la horrible migraña que tengo desde hace semanas.

 _-Mi rey está muerto, mi padre, tu prometido, casi todo mi pueblo y de mis soldados solo quedan 5-_ No pude más, rompí en llanto en mi almohada, no podía contenerlas más _–Y los príncipes… yo no puede…. No pude!-_ Lleve mis manos debajo de la almohada para enterrarla más en mi cara

- _Pero la reina vive, está aquí y sabes-_ se inclinó hacia mí, sentí sus labios prácticamente en mi oreja _–Está en espera, tiene 5 meses-_ dijo muy bajo y despacio, pero pude escucharlo claramente, mi esperanza empezaba a vivir nuevamente.

 _-Coronel-_ Decía mientras me saludaba un joven a la entrada de mi castillo, que era también el cuartel de mi provincia, mi padre tiene el título de Lord, pero vivió más como granjero que como Lord, así que yo al cumplir la edad necesaria tome sus funciones en la milicia. _–Hemos recibido la declaración de guerra por parte de Baruth-_ Decía mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar junto con mi sección*.

 _\- ¡Rompan filas! -_ Grite finalmente _–Vayan a sus hogares a saludar y …. Prepararse-_ No quise decir "despedirse". Me dirigí inmediatamente al salón de operaciones, debía saber cómo está la situación y comunicarme con la capital.

Entre al salón, me dirigí a mi escritorio donde me senté y mire a mire al Mayor Takeda enfrente de mí algo nervioso _\- ¿Dónde están los informes?_ \- Pregunte intrigada, él no es de esperar a que le de las órdenes para hacer algo tan obvio

 _-No hay mi Coronel-_ Dijo impávido, eso era malo.

- _¿Y las fronteras? Nosotros colindamos con Baruth, debemos saber de esto más que nadie-_ Dije visiblemente molesta, algo estaba muy mal aquí.

 _\- ¡Coronel! -_ Entro el teniente Tate por la puerta hasta mi escritorio donde me entrego otra carta sellada _–Llego un mensajero de la capital, estaba muy mal herido, llego inconsciente, ya está en la enfermería-_ Me respondió sin que yo tuviera que pedir explicaciones, lo mire a los ojos y confirme eso, lo mas seguro que también mando a revisar los caminos.

Tome la carta, comprobé que el sello no hubiera sido violado, estaba intacto, pero el sobre algo arrugado.

Me levante de golpe al leerlo _–Baruth nos pasó por nuestras narices, entro al país desde las tierras obscuras y ataco la capital, no dice nada más… Pasado mañana marchamos hacia la capital, avisa a todos-_ Me iba a retirar, pero vi a los dos hombres frente a mí, queriéndome decir algo, pero no se atrevían _–Hablen ya-_

Duraron unos segundos en silencio, no se animaban, hasta que finalmente Tate fue quien se animó _–Disculpe Coronel, pero si ya atacaron ¿No sería más pertinente marchar ahora mismo? -_ Decía algo nervioso, jamás me habían contradicho.

 _-Eso sería en sí lo más pertinente, pero saben que casi un tercio de nosotros tenemos meses sin estar en casa y los demás que se quedaron redoblaron turnos para suplirnos, dejemos que hoy festejemos con lo nuestro, que convivan un último día normal, porque una guerra suele ser larga y dura, muchos no volverán a casa-_ Sentencie avanzando hacia la salida _–Además, te tienes que casar, tal vez cuando regresemos te esté esperando un pequeñín. No olvides que me prometiste una noche de bebidas, este es nuestro último día para eso-_

Salí del salón, caminando por los pasillos del castillo, obscuros pasillos solamente iluminados por una que otra antorcha, aunque fuera medio día, este castillo siempre ha sido obscuro.

Tres alas eran dedicadas a la milicia, cuartos de algunos soldados donde podían vivir con sus familias, salones de armas y educación, siempre me ha parecido correcto que mi gente tenga estudios sobre tácticas y técnicas, no solo en la práctica, si no en teoría, que conozca de historia militar, entre mayor conocimiento tengan mejor rendirán en batalla.

El ala norte era donde se encontraba mi familia; mis padres y unas cuantas servidumbres.

La parte donde mis padres viven está más iluminada, las cortinas junto con las ventanas están abiertas, así no hay necesidad de las lámparas de aceite iluminen todo el día, solo parte de la noche.

Los pasillos están adornados de cuadros de paisajes, tanto como de personas muertas, sobre todo de mi familia, reyes y héroes de guerra. No tarde más de 5 minutos hasta llegar a la sala común, donde suelen estar todo el día mis padres, ya son mayores, mi padre tiene 75 y mi madre 70, sí, me tuvieron ya mayores, dicen que no se lo podían creer cuando mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada, 20 años intentando tener algún heredero sin éxito.

 _-Bienvenida a casa-_ Se levantaba el viejo Lord del sillón junto a la fogata, tomo su fiel bastón y camino hacia mi abrazándome, estaba enterado de la declaración de guerra, sabía lo que pasaría. _–Tú madre está en la cocina dirigiendo a las cocineras para que preparen tu comida favorita, escuchamos cuando ibas llegando-_ Rompió el abrazo para dirigirse hacia el comedor e instintivamente lo seguí, siempre detrás.

Tome el asiento principal retirándolo un poco de la enorme mesa para que se pudiera sentar. Me senté a su lado, a mano izquierda. La mesa había sido puesta, un enorme mantel blanco, 3 enormes velas sobre la mesa, una charola de fruta fresca y otra de quesos, 3 juegos de cubiertos puestos, la comida no tardaría.

 _-Pequeña lord, bienvenida a casa-_ Decía una de las cocineras entrando al comedor, traía una botella de vino y dos copas, las dejo a mi mano derecha, para que fuera yo quien la destapara, sabe que de niña amaba destapar las botellas de vino de mis padres.

 _-Gracias Cateryn, hace tiempo que no pruebo un buen vino-_ Agradecí humildemente a la cocinera que se retiró hacia su lugar de trabajo, tome la botella agitándola un poco, nunca he perdido ese gusto, saque una pequeña navaja de mi pantalón para levantar un poco el corcho, que salió disparado después de mi intromisión, normalmente se acompañan los quesos con vino tinto, pero los empleados me conocen desde pequeña, así que normalmente procuran servirme vinos espumosos para poder disparar el corcho.

Serví los vinos, acerqué los quesos junto con las frutas, corte en rodajas un poco de fruta para acompañar los quesos

 _-Y dime-_ Mi padre comenzó la conversación, pero pauso para sorber un poco de vino, saboreando el dulzor, los espumosos suelen ser siempre dulces - _¿Cuándo parten?-_ Tomo un poco de queso con manzana empezando a comer.

Lo imite probando el vino _–Me encanta el vino de la casa-_ Tome una uva _–Pasado mañana, al parecer era cierta de la alianza con el supuesto rey de las tierras obscuras, poco después de que llegue, llego un mensajero de la capital inconsciente, traía una carta con el sello real, al parecer Baruth entro al país atreves de esas tierras y está atacando la capital, si por mi sola fuera, ya estuviera en marcha, pero mi gente necesita un día de descanso y fiesta, aunque sea un día que convivan con su familia, sé que muchos no regresaran-_ Vi como mi viejo terminaba su copa de un sorbo, estaba preocupado _–Pero yo regresare, aun Madre debe buscarme algún consorte-_ Dije engullendo la uva, tratando de relajarlo.

 _-La comida esta lista-_ Entro mi madre anunciando, seguida detrás por las 3 cocineras de la casa, tomo su lugar al lado derecho de mi padre, frente mío, le robo de las manos el trozo de queso con moras a su consorte, para ser ella quien lo comiera _–Esta mañana las recolecte del jardín, tenía un presentimiento que no tardarías en llegar-_

Las cocineras colocaron una charola con un lomo Wellington, alrededor papas, zanahorias y demás verduras en rodajas, una olla con crema de verduras, unos canapés de vácalo y panes para acompañarlo. Tal vez parecía demasiada comida para nosotros 3, pero a comparación de los aristócratas de la capital, solíamos comer como pueblerinos. Nunca pedíamos nada ostentoso, porque nunca nos llenaba, conocíamos los protocolos normales, pero solo los usábamos cuando venía visita, era algo tedioso comer en 5 tiempos, pero por suerte casi nadie nos visitaba.

Mi madre estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Duran, que nunca se perdía las comidas, traía en el hocico su plato, que lo puso a un lado de mi padre, quien este como el pincho y cuchillo cortando un gran trozo de filete y dándoselo al lobo, después corto otro filete de tamaño moderado, sirviendo a mi madre, después a mí y finalmente se sirvió el mismo. Lo único que, si no tenemos, aunque haya visita, es mayordomos que hagan todo por nosotros. Por generaciones los Krugers han contraído matrimonio con gente del pueblo, así que desde hace bastante tiempo que han rechazado los protocolos "normales", hasta la llegada de mi madre, hija de un conde que se quedó en la ruina, prácticamente mi abuela la vendió a mi padre, pero esa es una historia para después.

 _\- ¿Has visto algo interesante en tu viaje? -_ Finalmente pregunto mi madre con curiosidad, aunque ella si creció en la ostentación absoluta siempre fue de espíritu salvaje y aventurero, desde que empecé en la milicia siempre me ha preguntado sobre mis viajes y aventuras, si mi padre no fuera muy hogareño creo que le hubiera dicho que se fueran a recorrer el mundo.

Termine de pasar el bocado de carne que tenía en la boca – _Si y no, el bosque esta siempre con neblina y entre más uno se adentra, poco a poco se va volviendo pantanoso, creímos que en cualquier momento nos saldría de la nada alguna criatura, pero nada, eso fue raro, solo enfrentamos 2 troles y fue porque los vimos de lejos, pero de ahí en fuera, solo caminamos-_ Se veía evidentemente decepcionada mi madre, quería alguno de mis historias de batallas.

La plática siguió en los suceso que habían ocurrido, la damisela de mi madre se había jubilado, pero había dejado una sustituta, una joven de 19 años del pueblo, antes trabajaba en el bar del pueblo, pero había entrado a trabajar aquí porque el sueldo era más alto y estaba por casar, resulto ser la prometida de mi Teniente, Mai que también resultó ser una muy buena cocinera, a veces se metía a la cocina a ayudar en ella, las 2 cocineras principales ya estaban algo grande y la pobre aprendiz a veces estaba con mucho trabajo, ya que también cocinaban para la mayoría de mis soldados, alimentar a casi 100 hombres casi a diario, no cualquiera.

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, ya estaba obscureciendo, me subí en el carruaje junto con mis padres rumbo al pueblo, a 10 minutos del castillo, hoy se casarían varios soldados, entre ellos mi Teniente, sería una fiesta de todo el pueblo, por los recién casados y la fiesta de bienvenida/despedida de los soldados. Mi padre había cooperado con 3 reses, 2 cabras y varias gallinas. La mayoría del pueblo eran familias granjeras, cultivaban verduras y criaban animales, uno que otro con viñedo y cervecera, así que carne y licor será la ultimo que falte en alguna de nuestras fiestas.

Alrededor de 40 soldados fueron los casados, una ceremonia sencilla, en la plaza principal, todo el pueblo asistió, después de la ceremonia, se encendió una fogata en el centro y se colocaron en azadones varios animales para cocinarlos y empezó la repartición de licor.

Unos tocaban con lutes, otros con armónicas y flautas, el ambiente era muy movido, muchos bailaban alrededor de la fogata con los trajes típicos, faldas largas adornadas con flores, una pequeña blusa si es que se le puede llamar a eso blusa, que solo cubría poco más del pecho y hasta la espalda media, con manga larga, algunas traían el pelo agarrado con una coleta y otras simplemente suelto.  
Los hombres no eran muy diferentes, una túnica hasta las rodillas, un cinturón en la cintura y de la parte de arriba sin mangas. Aquí es muy común que los hombres tengan el pelo largo pero sujeto con una cola de caballo.

Aun que me encante ver estos bailes, soy muy penosa respecto a yo bailar, así que simplemente observaba todo. Note a Duran formado junto al resto de su manada, esperando pacientemente un pedazo de carne.  
Casi todas las familias de mi provincia poseían uno o dos lobos, todos mis soldados poseían el suyo propio, pero solían dejarlos con sus familias cuando salían en expediciones para no dejarlas sin protección. Son un poco diferentes nuestros lobos, son pertenecientes a la raza werewolf, pueden aumentar a voluntad su tamaño y de ser necesario se convierten en un humanoide, algo así como un hombre-lobo, nosotros podemos transformarnos en uno siempre y cuando nuestro lobo se transforme primero, nosotros los llamamos "guardianes", se heredan de generación en generación, viven cientos de años y tardan en reproducirse.

Era muy entrada la noche ya, la mayoría estaban dormidos, muchos donde les llego el suelo cayeron ebrios, otros seguían platicando y riendo, ya nadie bailaba y el fuego estaba algo bajo, pero no extinto, los que estaban despiertos se encargaban de mantenerlo vivo, después de todo era principio del invierno y hacia frio.  
Mis padres hace horas que se regresaron al castillo, la mayoría de las personas mayores se retiraron después de que los recién casados se retiraron a disfrutar su noche de bodas.  
Yo me quede platicando con alguno de mis soldados, banalidades pero muchas risas, no supe en que momento caí dormida, estaba dormida en el regazo de Duran al igual que varios, los lobos son muy calientes y excelentes aliados en el frio.

Las trompetas del castillo sonaban, con fuertes y largos toques, después las del pueblo tocaron ¡Estábamos bajo ataque!

Tarde un momento para ponerme en sí, pero me levante lo más rápido que puse, -¡Duran!- Exclame a mi lobo que de inmediato me entendió, dio un largo aullido dando la señal correcta, mis soldados y demás aldeanos cambiamos junto con nuestros lobos, bestias de 3 metros, cuerpos peludos y corpulentos, piernas de lobo, manos con enormes garras, enormes dientes, largas orejas y colas, aullamos al son de guerra, vimos como varios troles se acercaban corriendo desde el Noreste.  
Logramos vencer la primera oleada, pero fuimos atacados de inmediato por una segunda oleada de Lycans, seres parecidos a nosotros, ligeramente más grandes, sabíamos que eran eso, pero jamás antes habíamos visto siquiera uno, solo los conocíamos por cuentos que nos contaban de niños.

Se escuchaba quejidos, aullidos, golpes y gruñidos por donde sea, eran muy fuertes, tanto como nosotros, habíamos tenido varias bajas, pero estos no eran muy inteligentes y sacamos provecho, mis soldados entendieron que lo mejor contra ellos eran tácticas, pero los granjeros al principio tenían problemas, pero después imitaron a los soldados.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo de golpe, un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi espalda erizando todos los pelos de mi humanoide cuerpo, a lo lejos escuché el grito de mi madre, voltio hacia el castillo, estaba en llamas y yo apenas me di cuenta, se supone que nosotros como nuestros lobos podemos oler y oír desde kilómetros de distancia. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, Duran me seguía detrás en su forma de lobo gigante, llegue lo más pronto que pude, pude ver lo que parecía ser una persona alada arriba del castillo, parecían alas de murciélago y en la cabeza un par de cuernos, si fuera otra ocasión me lanzaría sin pensar contra eso, pero mi prioridad eran mis padres, entre al castillo en llamas, poco me importo el calor, corrí hasta el ala norte, las llamas ya habían consumido completamente esa parte, me temí lo peor, pero un ligero aroma a sangre fresca invadió mi nariz ¡Mi madre! Nuevamente corrí en dirección donde venía el aroma, corrí alrededor de 3 kilómetros al sur del castillo

 _\- ¡AH!-_ Grito una mujer con una espada en sus manos apuntándome amenazadoramente, era la prometida de Tate

 _-Mai-_ Dije mientras regresaba a mi forma humana, mis ropas estaban desgarradas por mi anterior aumento de tamaño y quemadas _–Mis padres-_ Dije angustiadamente

Se relajó un poco al saber que era yo, bajo la espada y se hizo a un lado, era mi madre llena de hollín y algunas heridas, me arroje a ella, arrodillándome, pude comprobar que seguía respirando, me arranque un trozo de tela de mis ya rasgadas ropas para limpiarle un poco las heridas. Me di cuenta que solo era una pequeña herida en la mano, pero nada grave, estaba inconsciente, tal vez por el humo, por lo menos ella estaba bien, pero mi… Miré a Mai con un nudo en mi garganta.

 _-Se sacrificó para que pudiera huir lady Kruger-_ Empezó a llorar, pauso un momento _–Un maldito demonio alado, lo partió en dos y después prendió fuego a su cuerpo y al castillo, Tate lo enfrento para que tomara la señora y escapáramos-_ No pudo más, cayo de rodillas rompiendo en llanto.

Iba a abrazarla para tratar de mitigar un poco su dolor, pero lo olí, nos había seguido, Duran empezó a gruñir y tomo su forma humanoide seguido por mí, nos lanzamos contra ese maldito.  
Golpe tras golpe, nuestras garras pasaban y pasaban con fuerza sobre su piel, pero jamás logramos siquiera herirlo, estaba tan llena de dolor e ira que no me importo, di un rugido de dolor, Duran se desvaneció de inmediato, sentí como si se hubiera metido en mí, di un golpe en su rostro, logre abrirle una ceja y me lance contra su cuello tratando de morderlo, pero en cambio, vi su rostro furioso, como si no creyera que lo hubiera herido, saco su espada sin desenvainar y me propino un brutal golpe que no pude siquiera esquivarlo.

 _-Natsuki… Natsuki-_ Una mujer trataba de despertarme, pero me dolía horriblemente mi cuerpo, no quería despertar.

 _-¡Natsuki!-_ Mi madre grito y desperté de golpe, solo pude girar a verla _-¡Ve al pueblo, ayúdalos!-_ Me volvió a gritar señalando en dirección el pueblo, también en llamas, no vi a mi fiel lobo, pero sentí que se me había adelantado, pude transformarme sin problemas, en definitiva él ya estaba allá.  
Antes de irme mire un momento a Mai, que solo afirmo, entendió que le encargaba a mi madre, Salí disparada hacia el pueblo, mi cuerpo me dolía horriblemente, pero debía seguir luchando, no supe que le paso a ese demonio, de momento no me importo mucho.  
Llegue y vi una maldita masacre, pedazos de personas, lobos y lycans donde sea, pero en su mayoría era mi gente, corrí hacia el extremo donde los últimos seguían luchando, quedaban 2 de mis soldados de pie, mal heridos pero seguían peleando, mi lobo estaba detrás por si alguno caía y detrás de él estaban muchos heridos y las personas que quedaban, muchos heridos, aunque no podían transformarse había rastros que trataron de luchar, el pueblo Kuga jamás había huido de una batalla, eran todos orgullosos, jamás se rendirían sin pelear antes.  
Me lance contra uno de los 4 Lycans que quedaba, la ira volvió a dominarme, estaba descontrolada, triture su cabeza con mi gruesa mandíbula, tome otro lycan con mis garras repitiendo la muerte de mi padre, partiéndolo a la mitad entre sus aullidos de dolor, los dos restantes se distrajeron por verme como mataba a su compañero y mis soldados aprovecharon para matarlos. Una vez que comprobé que no había enemigo vivo, me desplomé desmayada, no supe de mí en 4 días.

De ahí desperté, estaba siendo cargada en camilla por 2 campesinos, estaban heridos, se veía por sus vendas, pero podían cargarme y caminar, solo eche un vistazo, no éramos más de 40, una pequeña caravana de heridos rumbo a no sé, volví a quedar dormida un día mas, pero un olor de sangre conocida me despertó, me levante de golpe, mi madre reprocho, pero no dijo nada más cuando monte a Duran y 2 campesinos igual en sus lobos me siguieron.  
Encontramos un ogro devorando a lo que parecía un niño, el cólera nos invadió y nos hizo olvidarnos de nuestro dolor por las heridas.  
Nos lanzamos a toda velocidad, no podíamos transformarnos por lo mal heridos y cansados que estábamos, pero el ogro era tonto, mientras ellos lo distraían, yo sobre mi lobo saltamos detrás del el, Duran le arranco la cabeza y este callo, era un maldito ogro de 5 metros, algo pequeño a comparación de los que he cazado con anterioridad.  
Mire con más detalle la carroza destrozada _–Oh no-_ Me baje de Duran, quite la rota puerta, era la mismísima reina, tirada sobre el suelo de la carroza, la toma en brazos levantándola, pude ver sus piernas rotas, su brazo derecho con una horrible herida, enseguida la coloque en el suelo, estaba viva.  
Hice un aullido indicando que la caravana se acercara, la primera en llegar fue Mai, parecía ser la única bien físicamente.  
Empezó a limpiar la herida de su brazo para después colocarle vendajes, corte unas ramas gruesas de uno de los arboles alrededor para entablillarle las piernas. Una vez atendida la colocamos sobre la camilla donde yo había estado, la tapamos con la mejor piel de oso que teníamos, teníamos pocas pertenencias, 5 carretas, pero 3 de ellas llenas de heridos, una donde viajaban los ancianos y 3 mujeres en cinta, una de ellas no le faltaba mucho por dar a luz y la sobrante teníamos algo de provisiones, pieles y oro.

Montamos un campamento cercas de un arroyo, mientras unos se quedaban a cuidar a los heridos y limpiar los vendajes, yo junto con Duran y otros 2 lobos salimos a cazar, no permitiría descuidar el campamento.  
No tardamos mucho en volver, trajimos 2 alces, carne suficiente para una semana.  
Comimos en silencio, no había mucho que hablar, Mai se encargaba de cortar la carne, mi madre junto con otros ancianos montaron un con varias ramas unos pequeños tendidos para colocar la carne a deshidratar para poder almacenarla lo más que pudiéramos.

Los que estaban más o menos bien, atendían a los heridos que no podían siquiera levantarse, los que estaban un poco mejor estaban de centinelas.

 _-¿A dónde nos hemos estado dirigiendo?-_ Pregunte, mi visión no era muy buena en esos momentos, sin mencionar que me seguía doliendo todo, pero no debía demostrarlo, debía mostrarme bien por mi gente.

 _-Al sur-_ Contesto mi madre  
 _-¿Viola?-_ Solo se limitó a asentar _–Es algo obvio, creo que nos podrían tender una trampa, al parecer la Reina tenia lo mismo en mente-_ Dije sin pensarlo mucho _–Aun que es buena idea, llegar por lo menos a Pfalz, Viola es nuestro principal socio comercial y un reino sumamente fuerte, sin duda podrían darnos acilo sin problema… Pero eso nos hace algo fácil de capturar-_ Dije algo molesta, pero inmediatamente recordé _–Podríamos ir a Gotha, entre las montañas, sin cruzar pueblos y viajar a Hax, ahí tengo un fuerte amigo, lo último que supe fue que era General mayor, comanda una base militar de Viola en el desierto de Hax-_ Observé la cara de preocupación de los ancianos.

Me levante de mi lugar y avance hacia donde estaba la mayoría de mi gente.  
 _-Todos hemos perdido a alguien, nuestras hermanas, hermanos, hijos, padres… Nuestro hogar ha sido tomado por malditas criaturas que atacan por la espalda. No pude protegerlos como era mi deber y al parecer el reino ha sido tomado por Baruth, como todos sospechamos al encontrar a la reina en tales condiciones. Nuestra esperanza es Viola, sé que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, pero el camino directo es el más traicionero-_ Hice una pausa, mirando a cada uno de sus rostros. _–Hace años, en una de mis campañas en Määur conocí a una joven guerrera, en ese tiempo era como yo Coronel, peleamos juntas y me debe un enorme favor, se encuentra ahora en Hax, en el desierto de Rioja, tiene un base militar que comanda, ahí estaremos seguros-_ Vi iluminarse algunos ojos, otros no. _–El viaje es de meses, nos iremos por las montañas, no cruzaremos pueblos hasta el puerto Rehse, un pequeño puerto, donde navegaremos por los mares del sur hasta Hax, la base queda a 5 días del puerto Jabel-_

El viaje que emprendimos de ahí fue relativamente tranquilo, uno que otro soldado y aldeanos que huían se nos unieron en nuestra marcha, evitamos cualquier pueblo, la reina despertó después de una semana, lloraba en silencio, comía muy a fuerzas, pero vomitaba casi todo, después de un mes comenzó a comer un poco más, pero seguía devolviendo todo. No podíamos arriesgarnos así que no pudimos parar a llevarla con algún médico, los ancianos le preparaban remedios con algunas plantas medicinales que nos encontrábamos en el camino, pero aun no podía levantarse y menos pararse, no caminaría hasta en un par de meses.  
Llegamos sin mucho contratiempo hasta Rehse, seguía sin ser atacado pero la mayoría de las personas habían huido, los pocos que quedaban reparaban y preparaban barcos para poder huir, solo se sabía que la capital de Wied había sido tomada en una hora y las demás regiones arrasadas por demonios, los humanos sobrevivientes eran capturados como esclavos o comida, la mayoría huía a Viola, Hax o los mas valientes a Määur, Gotha se conocía por ser un reino nuevo, tenía apenas 3 años que la guerra civil había acabado, así que era inminente que caería.

Encontramos desocupado un viejo barco, lo suficientemente grande donde todos podríamos viajar, pero nos tomó 2 semanas repararlo, yo no tenía mucha experiencia con barcos y el único constructor de barco que teníamos solo tenía un ojo y aun no se recuperaba bien de sus brazos.

Finalmente pudimos embarcarnos, nos desplazábamos algo lento, no había mucho viento en los mares del sur, por eso la mayoría de los comerciantes preferían tierra, los barcos que eran más veloces para cruzar eran de remos y sus costos eran muy caros.

Llevamos 2 meses en la mar y aquí estoy, llevando a mi gente con una vieja amistad que ni siquiera estoy segura que siga viviendo ahí. Soy un fracaso.


	3. Capitulo 2- La danza de la serpierte

Este capitulo es un poco mas pesado a los demás y mas lento, pero trate de explicar mas las cosas, para desenvolver la tramas mas adelante sin tantas explicaciones.  
 **Hookedonreading** Sí, los lobos deben transformarse primero, para que su amo pueda transformarse como ellos, por eso recalque que se pasaban de generación en generación. 

Eran las 11 de la mañana, justamente una semana después de la dichosa **"proposición de matrimonio"** que recibió mi General mayor hacia mi persona, realmente estaba impaciente, no por querer casarme, sino porque las consecuencias que traerá mi respuesta, esto es lo que siempre había esperado desde que tome el trono, sinceramente quería enfrentarme a Wied, pero ese revoltoso mestizo me dio un mejor entretenimiento.

Me encontraba sentada en mi trono, una enorme silla hecha de mithril* con detalles en oro, en el respaldo superior estaba dibujada una corona barroca, con pequeñas amatistas alrededor. No me gusta traer mi corona todo el tiempo, es un dolor de cuello.  
-Tenemos demasiado tráfico en nuestro territorio del norte, sobre todo con Wied, no se dan abasto los cruces, lo más recomendable seria cerrar el cruce hasta que la situación de calme- Uno de mis concejales hablaba frente mío, normalmente a estas horas me ocupo de los problemas locales, pero por los eventos tuve que extender el tiempo a los asuntos en las fronteras.

\- ¿ _Y por qué debemos cerrarle las puertas a la gente que próximamente serán de mi imperio?_ \- Conteste algo juguetona, de solo pensar lo que se avecina, la adrenalina de apodera de mí y deseo que todo avance más rápido

Al parecer el pobre se quedó en blanco, no creía lo que acababa de decir, creo que entendió mal, pero es más divertido así, él es un simple humano, es normal que no entienda a lo que me refiero.

- _¡Mi reina!_ \- Grito mi concejal – _No es posible que acepte la proposición de ese tonto, usted no se compara con el_ \- Sus ojos mostraban orgullo y molestia, la mayoría de mis concejales estaban igual, no tenían idea.

- _Ara, tenía entendido que este es mi reino, yo gobierno y como cualquier ciudadano puedo escoger libremente con quien casarme_ \- Solo quise abrir más la herida, de algo tengo que divertirme mientras que el platillo principal está listo.

El pobre hombre no sabía que decir, estaba blanco y creía que lo mandaría a ejecutar, estaba por contestar algo, pero fue callado por mi general mayor que entro a paso rápido al salón, al fin.

Hizo la reverencia correspondiente a mi persona, se inclinó mientras se arrodillaba en una pierna frente a mí agachando la cabeza – _El rey Nassau está aquí y pide audiencia inmediata con usted_ \- Lo dijo con molestia, estaba enojada y era muy evidente.

- _Vaya, es muy puntual el hombre, pero debe esperar una audiencia como todos los demás, hasta el momento no tengo favoritismos, que les sirvan algo de comer en el comedor principal y aguarden hasta que me encuentre libre, estoy muy ocupada_ \- Oh si, esto lo hará enojar – _Necesito tomar un baño primero_ \- Me levante de mi trono, hice una señal para que mi general mayor Mikoto se quedara a mi lado – _Tú_ \- Le dije al joven concejal creo que de nombre Reito y hermano de Mikoto – _Serás tú quien se encargue de decírselo, tu hermana se quedara a mi lado, tengo cosas que discutir con ella_ \- Sentencie mientras me retiraba del salón hacia mi habitación seguida por Mikoto, los Minagi vienen del lejano Kyoto, una tierra muy lejana, tienen en el reino apenas 200 años, tuvieron que emigrar por una erupción volcánica que sepulto a su país por completo, dejándolo inhóspito. Es normal que no conozcan mucho y con la guerra en mis puertas es tiempo que la pequeña conozca mejor la situación.  
Tuve un gran baño relajante, conté lo más relevante y básico a mi general mayor, que algo a la fuerza me acompaño, tengo la confianza de que no lo revelara más que a su hermano que le di permiso de contarle, así quedaran más calmados.

Creo que mi baño fue de 3 horas, eran las 2 de la tarde y no podía decidirme si comer o comenzar la función - _¿Qué prefieres Mikoto? ¿Comemos primero o comenzamos la función? -_

La joven no pudo evitar que su estómago gruñera y decidiera por ella – _¿Acaso está prohibido las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?_ \- Muy buena idea me acababa de decir, no se me hubiera ocurrido.

Me encontraba sentada nuevamente en mi trono, había una pequeña mesa al frente mío llena de comida, básicamente verdura al vapor cortada en finos trozos y servidos en pequeñas porciones en diferentes platos, en mi mano izquierda sostenía un plato hondo con imobou, una especie de calabaza hervida con carne, la comía con un par de palillos que tenía en mi mano derecha, era una de las tantas comidas, utensilios y demás infinidad de cosas que trajeron los Minagi con su gente cuando llegaron a mis tierras, desde que su bisabuelo llego aquí, me volví fan de sus comidas y armas.  
Mikoto se encontraba sentada en el piso a mano izquierda de mí, con un enorme plato de ramen con carne de cerdo, creo que le llaman Hakata.

Finalmente entro mi **"entremés"** , todo altanero hasta en su caminar, veía su asquerosa sonrisa "triunfal" mientras recorría el pasillo hasta llegar frente mío, quiso subir por los escalones a mi silla para estar a mi altura, pero 2 soldados de mi guardia personal le impidieron el paso.

- _¿Qué les pasa idiotas? ¿Cómo hozan impedirle paso a su nuevo rey?_ \- Gritaba muy arrogante intentando quitar a mis guardias que parecían no prestarles ni la mínima atención.

Finalmente se desesperó que no se movieran de su lugar - _¿Acaso rechazaras mi propuesta? Si yo quiero puedo mandar a destruir todo su reino en un mismo día, como lo hice con Wied_ \- Finalmente sentencio, no me gusta la comida fría, así que tendré que poner pausar a mis sagrados alimentos.

- _Pueden regresar a sus lugares_ \- Ordene a mis guardias regresar a sus puestos originales que sin chistar obedecieron. Coloque mi platillo en la mesa, me levante muy lentamente y acomode un poco mi vestido, camine y baje los 5 escalones para estar frente al rey Nassau

- _Viéndote de cercas estas mejor de lo que dicen los rumores, te perdonare la vida si te arrodillas frente a mí y me juras lealtad_ \- Muy prepotente, grave error. – _No quiero esperarme hasta después de la boda, así que ahorita mismo exigiré mis derechos sobre ti_ \- Gravísimo error.

- _Ara, creo que usted no entiende en qué posición se encuentra aquí_ \- Alce inmediatamente mi mano que al instante Mikoto arrojo hacia mi Naginata, otro regalo de su bisabuelo _–No eres más que un simple gusano –_ Sentencie sin esperar respuesta, con un rápido y fino movimiento corte tu poca virilidad que era visible en su abultado pantalón blanco.  
Pude ver como su rostro cobraba una expresión de horror, inmediatamente paso sus manos a la área castrada, tratando de parar la hemorragia, daba gritos y gritos, creo que hasta pedía que me mataran, sus hombres tardaron unos segundos en quitarse el estado de shock y reaccionar, inmediatamente se abalanzaron contra mí, nadie de mi guardia se movió, los dejaron avanzar hacia mí, sabían mis deseos.  
Dance en mi pasillo, vueltas y giros, baile moviendo mi Naginata, cortando cabezas, brazos, piernas y cualquiera que se me acercara, solo quedo intacto el monje que venía acompañándolos para "la boda", el rey seguía en el suelo llorando, en un absurdo intento, empezó a arrastrarse en dirección de donde cayó su miembro, que quedaba como a metro y medio, pero para el parecía toda una odisea cada segundo, arrastrándose como podía.  
Me quede viendo al asqueroso gusano – _Espero que tu repugnante sangre se quite fácil de mi piso. Kyohime, hora de comer_ \- Saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña campana que la hice sonar, una serpiente morada salió debajo de mi trono, tenía aproximadamente 3 metros, era muy parecida a una boa, a excepción por el color amatista, que por cierto es otro regalo del bisabuelo Minagi.

Creo que el rey entendió cuál era la comida de mi hermosa mascota, porque trato de acelerar el paso hacia su preciada virilidad que estaba precisamente en los pies de Reito, que al parecer tenía una cara de desagrado, no sabía si era por la castración publica que había presenciado, mi danza escarlata o porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.  
Mi hermosa Kyohime llego a su comida, la pequeña virilidad de mi invitado, la engullo gustosa, amaba la carne humana y hacía varios años que no la alimentaba con esta, después siguió su camino hacia los pedazos de carne detrás de mí.  
La cara del rey era toda una canción, no creí que pudiera poner más horror en su expresión.  
- _Llévenselo de vuelta a su carruaje_ \- Ordene y varios guardias tomaron al rey y acompañaron al monje al carruaje y demás caravana con la que vinieron.

Volví a mi trono sentándome en el - _¿En qué íbamos? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, las fronteras seguirán abiertas, redoblare al personal_ \- Mire a Mikoto que tenía un semblante serio – _El ejército ya está siendo reunido, muy pronto marcharemos a la conquista… Si seré tonta, se me olvido encomendar el mensaje más importante_ \- Me levante de mi lugar y avance tranquilamente hacia el balcón más cercano y me arroje por él, era una altura no mayor de 15 metros hacia el suelo, pero aterrice sin ninguna dificultad, mi raza es bastante resistente.

Llegue sin mayor demora hasta la entrada de mi castillo, que apenas habían llegado mis guardias con los "huéspedes" prácticamente subiendo al rey como un bulto de papas, los demás miembros de la caravana miraban horrorizados a su rey, los pocos soldados que quedaban no trataron de tomar venganza, sabían que estaban rodeados por el enemigo, inteligentes.  
- _¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de bajarlo nuevamente? Se me había olvidado darle el recado_ \- Pregunte hacia mi guardia, que inmediatamente bajaron lo que quedaba de ese rey, lo dejaron el suelo frente mío, seguía revolcándose en su dolor, lo patee, así logre que me mirara, no había más que odio hacia mí – _Dile a tu amo, que lo voy a cazar, no es más que un sucio mestizo al cual borrare su existencia de este mundo, esta vez mami no lo salvara. Lo reuniré junto a su muerta novia_ \- Sentencie antes de volverlo a patear, tenía tantas ganas de torturarlo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que había dejado esas prácticas, el bisabuelo Minagi tuvo mucha influencia en mí, me enseño sobre el honor y que solo debía torturar a mis enemigos en el campo de batalla y no a mi gente, creo que de no haber llegado, mi reino sería muy diferente, cuando llegaron recién había tomado el poder y eran muy común las revueltas, así que no se vio tan mal que matara a diestra y siniestra.

Me di la media vuelta entrando y perdiéndome entre los pasillos, debía reunir al otro ejercito si quería matarlo.

Finalmente, después de 15 minutos entre pasillos y pasillos llegué a mi sala del trono, ahora entenderán porque preferí arrojarme por el balcón. Estaban todos en el mismo lugar, a excepción del personal de limpieza quitando la sangre.  
Hasta que estuve nuevamente en mi trono, fue Senegal, mi concejal principal pidió la palabra, la cual se la cedi.

- _¿Cuándo marcharíamos?_ \- Muy directo como siempre.  
 _-Cuando el otro ejército se reúna_ -  
- _Puedo reunirlo en menos de 5 días su alteza_ \- Participo Mikoto, solo a ella le permito meterse en mis platicas sin pedir permiso.  
- _No Mikoto, ese ejército no me refiero, es normal que tú y la mayoría no lo conozca o solo hayan escuchado de el en las misas, cuentos o leyendas_ \- Obtuve la absoluta atención de todos los presentes, hasta del personal de limpieza – _Hablo del que conocen como "El ejército blanco"_ -

Pude ver el rostro de muchos sorprendidos, estupefactos, no creían lo que acababa de decir, a excepción de los miembros del clérigo que tenían un rostro de felicidad, por fin verían al tan legendario ejercito blanco, hacía más de 800 años que no había una reunión de este, ni yo misma nunca lo había presenciado, más sabia como reunirlo, yo misma pertenezco a él.

Mikoto tenía una cara de felicidad, le encantaba pelear contra oponentes fuertes y en los cuentos sobre este ejército y sus miembros, siempre eran de feroces batallas que habían lidiado mis ancestros, ya que la mayoría de los miembros actuales son más o menos de mi edad y solo quedan 4 del ejercito de las leyendas. Aunque ella es sintoísta, sabe de las demás religiones de Viola, la mayoría en el país son seguidores de Gaia, la familia real y la mayoría de las personas de la capital somos Militianos, de donde proceden estas leyendas.  
Mi país es muy liberal, nunca he tenido muchos problemas respecto a las religiones, son muy pocos los "religiosos puros", pero en su mayoría de esos son Wangbu, religión traía de Baruth, que se pusieron muy revoltosos cuando Aki Minagi, el famoso bisabuelo de Mikoto llego con su gente, trajeron con ellos el sintoísmo, que tomo mucha popularidad y se expandió muy pronto, actualmente es la tercera religión con más "feligreses".

 _-Debo hacer un viaje, en el cual solo Mikoto me acompañara-_ No me perdonaría no dejarle tener esta experiencia única en su vida _–El general Kai Minagi se encargara de la organización y movimientos de mi ejército, ya he mandado por el junto con mis instrucciones exactas de que debe hacer, Reito Minagi será mi voluntad aquí mientras yo me encuentre ausente-_ Como esperaba a muchos no les agrado nada la idea, Aki Minagi fue quien me enseñó a gobernar, me ayudó a crear muchas leyes, a expandir el comercio del país, a desarrollar sistemas de drenajes y carreteras, logrando así una prosperidad económica que jamás se tuvo en el reinado de mi padre, así que por consecuencia su descendencia quedo muy bien posicionada conmigo siendo los Minagi mi mano derecha, cosa que muchas casas nobles no habían logrado siquiera acercarse, así que había mucha rivalidad y odio contra ellos.

Al fin habíamos llegado a la costa de Hax, nuestras provisiones estaban en sus límites, pero por suerte pudimos pescar algo durante el trayecto y ayudo a que nuestra comida rindiera más.

Hax es un país desértico en su mayoría, kilómetros y kilómetros de sabanas y dunas, si mal no recuerdo son 5 meses en camello para poder cruzarlo todo y llegar al lejano país de Caín, son muy pocos los aventureros que se adentran por el desierto y otros menos por el mar, que esa zona está muy plagada de gigantescas criaturas que destruyen barcos.

Montamos un pequeño campamento en la playa, empezamos a crear principalmente techos portables con hojas de las palmeras que nos encontrábamos, lo necesitábamos para dar sombra a la reina, niños y ancianos para que pudieran adentrarse en el desierto. Habíamos llegado muy al sur, debíamos avanzar al Noreste, creo que llegaremos en 10 días a paso lento.

Los cocos que conseguíamos los guardábamos para la travesía en el desierto y alimentar a la reina y otras 2 mujeres embarazadas, el agua la conseguíamos de unos frutos rojos que daban los cactus, nos alimentábamos principalmente de pescados y ostiones de las piedras, a veces almejas cuando nos adentrábamos a bucear mar adentro. Nosotros no estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de alimentos, yo pocas veces los consumí en las campañas que participe, así que por suerte recordé como los preparaban y cuales pescados no eran comestibles, pero aun así el sabor que tenían era delicioso y para nosotros era todo un manjar comerlos a diario, pero por desgracia no llenaban mucho tiempo.

Después de una semana de prepararnos, decidimos adentrarnos en el desierto, caminábamos de noche, en la mañana dormíamos, en la tarde comíamos y al empezar a obscurecer seguíamos nuestro camino. Usábamos las estrellas para guiarnos, los guardianes celestes, hijos mayores de la madre Gaia.

No tuvimos muchas complicaciones, solo al 4to día una de las mujeres embarazadas dio a luz a dos pequeños retoños, que por desgracia no tendrían a su padre que los instruyera, pero tenían a su fuerte y valiente madre que los protegió aun a costa de casi perder su rostro, cuando la encontramos no creíamos que siguiera viviendo, su rostro, brazos y piernas estaban llenos de heridas y sangre, pero ningún rasguño en su vientre que apenas estaba abultado. Para nosotros no importa mucho la belleza física, nos fijamos en las cualidades que tienen mayor honor y para nosotros ella siempre será tratada con el mayor honor y respeto posible.

Paramos 3 días, uno de fiesta por el nacimiento de los niños, para nosotros significaban esperanza y el renacimiento de nuestro pueblo, los otros días fueron para que la primeriza madre se acostumbrara a sus pequeños y ellos a ella.  
En el día hacia un horrible calor y casi no podíamos ver nada por tanta luz o a veces las tormentas de arena nos cubrían por completo, por suerte podríamos encerrarnos en una gran tienda rustica que hicimos con madera y palmeras.

En la noche avanzábamos muy a gusto, era fresco y nuestra vista era excelente en la obscuridad y los paisajes que nos regalaba Gaia eran hermosos, cada noche me asombraba de la majestuosidad de las dunas, de las hermosas luces danzarinas en el cielo, llegamos a creer que bailaban para nosotros; alentándonos a seguir. Una vez llegamos a escuchar lobos, aullándonos a lo lejos, gustosos les contestamos, nuestros aullidos siempre respetuosos e indicando que solo veníamos de paso, no nos queríamos involucrar en alguna pelea territorial, por suerte fueron muy amistosos y cordiales, nos indicaron donde había una manada de dromedarios, cazamos 2 para alimentarnos y logramos capturar 10 para ayudarnos a cargar y llevar a los más ancianos que les costaba mantener nuestro paso.  
Era la duodécima noche en nuestro caminar, no deberíamos estar muy lejos, tal vez entre mañana y pasado mañana al fin llegáramos, rogaba porque siguiera viviendo ahí. Paramos más pronto de lo normal, la reina no se encontraba muy bien, tenía un horrible dolor, tal vez daría a luz antes de tiempo.  
Montamos el campamento, solo con techos, sin paredes de palmera esta vez y una gran fogata en el medio, habíamos dejado las dunas hace un día, nos encontrábamos en la sabana, así que no teníamos peligro de quedar atrapados en una tormenta de arena.  
Después de un rato de pequeños gritos de dolor, la reina quedo dormida, mi madre nos pidió que paráramos por lo menos dos días para que pudiera recobrar fuerzas, todos aceptamos.  
Yo junto con otro campesino, de nombre Jart íbamos a adentrarnos más a la sabana para buscar algún oasis o rio, nuestra reserva de agua era poca.

Tomamos una espada cada uno, estábamos por colocarla en nuestra espalda para salir cuando escuchamos algo moverse en un arbusto no muy lejos de nuestro campamento, salimos corriendo hacia allí junto con otros 5 hombres y 2 lobos más, debíamos proteger a los nuestros.  
Duran fue el primero en acercarse gruñendo, pero al cabo de los 10 segundos dejo de gruñir, eso era raro, se sentó y al parecer "ladro".

Mai que nos había seguido, nos hizo a un lado para pasar, tratamos de detenerla pero nos regresó una terrorífica mirada que nos hizo quedarnos quietos.  
Se acercó con cuidado y lentamente al arbusto _–No te haremos daño, puedes salir-_ decía con un dulce tono hacia el arbusto.  
Estaba por meter la mano en el arbusto cuando lo que estaba ahí salto y se arrojó a mi golpeándome con una espada de madera.  
 _-¡No dejare que avancen más!-_ Grito una chiquilla de no más de 8 años, blanca como las dunas del desierto, un cabello rubio claro y un par de ojos rojos.  
 _-Chiquilla del demonio como te atreves-_ Le di un coscorrón por haberme golpeado e iba a seguir castigándola, pero rompió en llanto, llorando muy fuerte.  
 _-¡Natsuki!-_ Me grito regañándome Mai, tomo a la niña en sus brazos – _No llores, esa fea no te volverá a pegar_ \- Decía Mai mientras la cargaba y trataba de que parara su llanto, que al parecer solo hizo que llorara más.  
- _Ella tuvo la culpa, si no me hubiera golpeado en primer lugar_ \- Dije sobándome la nariz- _Además, ¿Qué hace una chiquilla de su edad sola aquí? La debieron correr de su casa por mal portada_ -  
Paro en seco de llorar, me miro y saco la lengua  
- _Chiquilla del demon…_.- Pare mi insulto, apenas note sus rasgos _-¡Tú!-_ Grite muy alto sorprendiendo a todos hasta a la mocosa, se la arrebate a Mai y la alce - _¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas de esta edad? No me digas que te maldijeron y quedaste como una chiquilla insoportable_ \- Le preguntaba yo toda incrédula, si la última vez que la vi parecía de mi edad.

- _¡Mamá!_ \- Finalmente grito la niña  
- _¿Desde cuándo llamas a tu madre? Si la última vez que nos vimos solías pelear tus batallas, ¿Qué te paso?_ \- Seguía yo toda incrédula por lo que veía y oía.  
- _Oye Nat-_ Me decía Mai  
 _-¿Sí?-_ Conteste  
- _No crees que esa niña sea…_ \- No pudo seguir cuando todos sentimos una horrible aura asesina a nuestro lado derecho, la niña salto de mis brazos hacia donde provenía esa aura.  
Todos volteamos lentamente en esa dirección, creo que me mataran aquí.  
 _-¡Ella me pego mami!-_ Me acusaba descaradamente la niña  
 _-Al parecer son amigos de tu madre, además si mal no vi, tú le pegaste primero-_ Decía amablemente la mujer, mientras su aura asesina bajaba lentamente, era una joven con un tez levemente bronceado, sus ojos eran de azules turquesa, cabello pelirrojo y largo, vestía una túnica blanca de cuerpo completo, que le acentuaba perfectamente cada curva, de fina cintura y pronunciada cadera, en su cintura portaba una espada enfundada, esa espada era de quien buscaba.

Avance hacia ella, cuando quede frente a ella hice una pequeña reverencia en muestra de respeto – _Busco a Catem, venimos desde Wied en busca de su refugio y ayuda_ -  
- _Me lo imagine cuando creíste que mi niña era ella, mi nombre es Hasit, esposa de Catem, esta pequeña se llama Casit_ \- Hizo una breve pausa fijando su mirada hacia el campamento – _Veo que son varios, mi casa se encuentra a 15 minutos de aquí caminando, porque no vienen y allá me cuentan todo_ \- Ofreció amablemente – _Me iré adelantado para acomodar donde se quedaran, confió que con su olfato no les será difícil llegar_ \- Finalmente hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomo a la niña en sus brazos dando la media vuelta y retirándose.

Fuimos pronto al campamento, anunciando que habíamos llegado, hubo un grito unisono de alegría, levantamos la campamento lo más rápido que pudimos, colocamos delicadamente a la reina en una camilla y avanzamos acelerado posible sin perturbar a nuestra reina que estaba en mal estado.  
Al pasar una colina pudimos ver una enorme casa de 3 pisos, estaba hecha de ladrillos, color arena con algunas inscripciones en blanco en un idioma que no pude leer. Aun lado de la casa pude ser un gran gallinero y 2 establos, por el olor tenían caballos, cabras y ovejas.  
Atrás de la casa se podía observar campos de cultivos y a unos metros en la parte de enfrente estaba un pozo de agua.  
Al irnos acercando, Hasit salió de la casa, que se ilumino por dentro, tenía una lámpara de aceite en mano, estaba esperándonos.  
Llegamos hasta su enorme puerta, que la abrió completamente para que pudiéramos entrar, todos antes de entrar hacia la reverencia correspondiente ante la señora de la casa, nosotros éramos sus huéspedes.  
Nos guió hasta un gran salón, muy espacioso y en el centro una enorme chimenea, nos indicó que aquí podíamos descansar y señalo una fuente de agua pegada en la pared izquierda, gustosos nos acercamos a ella, habían 2 jarras con la que nos podíamos servir y alrededor de 10 vasos, cada uno esperamos nuestro turno para beber, a los lobos les servimos en unos platos de coco improvisados.  
- _En unos momentos traen las mesas y sillas, aun que aun esta obscuro, está por amanecer y creo que están algo hambrientos_ \- Dijo amablemente mientras con un solo chasquido de sus dedos se encendieron las velas del candelabro del techo, iluminando todo el gran salón.  
Hice una pequeña reverencia hacia ella en agradecimiento por su atención. Iba a preguntar por Catem, pero justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, entrando una gran y larga mesa, al principio creía que estaba flotando, pero puse más atención y vi unas pequeñas manitas en algunos bordes, así que por curiosidad me agache y pude ver a la pequeña de hace rato junto con 3 pequeñas con sus mismos rasgos, si no fuera por la diferencia de estatura, diría que nacieron de la misma camada.  
Las niñas llegaron hasta frente mío, se me quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que comprendí que no sabían cómo voltear la mesa sin tirarla, la traían con las patas arriba, así que con ayuda de otros 2 la tomamos, volteando y poniéndola en el piso, estaba algo pesada, era impresionante que ellas pudieran cargarla.  
Una vez que vieron que estaba puesta la mesa, volvieron por donde vinieron y no tardaron mucho en regresar arrastrando varias largas bancas donde podríamos sentarnos.  
Las pequeñas nuevamente salieron del salón corriendo, jugando entre ellas.  
Los lobos alzaron su cabeza en dirección de la puerta donde habían pasado las niñas, parecían curiosos y eso nos puso curiosos a nosotros también, queriendo saber que era lo que captaba su atención.  
Escuchamos como algo metálico venía siendo arrestado, al parecer era algo pesado, poco a poco se acercaba más, hasta estar en la puerta, vimos como un enorme gato negro entraba de espaldas arrastrando una olla al parecer llena, de inmediato me dirigí hacia él, tomando la olla ayudándolo.  
- _Hola pequeño, hace cuanto que no nos vemos_ \- La enorme pantera se me quedo viendo unos segundos curioso, después pareció recordarme, me dio un pequeño "mordisco" de saludo, para acercarse a los nuevos huéspedes de su hogar, primero se acercó a los lobos olfateándolos, ni el y ni ellos se pusieron agresivos, creo que tenían más curiosidad entre ellos que otra cosa, después se acercó a mi gente, restregándose en cada uno de ellos, la mayoría de mi gente jamás había visto un gato en su vida y mucho menos uno tan grande, así que estaban maravillados, llego hasta donde se encontraba la reina acostada, aun lado de la fogata, la olfateo detenidamente y después se acurruco a su lado acostándose.  
 _-Los felinos son buenos quitando el dolor y curando enfermedades_ \- Dije a mi gente para que no se preocuparan – _Su calor corporal ayuda a los males físicos-_

Coloque la olla llena de leche sobre la mesa, poco después entro una quinta niña de unos 6 años, supe que era otra porque sus ojos eran azules aqua, traía consigo un gran costal, me lo dio y salió corriendo por donde vino.  
Abrí el costal y eran varios cuencos.  
 _-Es costumbre de aquí que lo primero en compartir con huéspedes sea leche, es de cabra, espero les guste_ \- Se acercó a mí la señora de la casa tomando el costal y sirviendo leche en cada cuenco, después Mai se acercó y empezó a repartirlo entre todos, cuando todos teníamos uno propio, Hasit lo alzo, nosotros la imitamos y después tomo la leche, nosotros hicimos lo mismo.  
- _Espero la leche les ayude a calmar un poco sus estómagos mientras preparo el desayuno y también espero no les importe comer solo sopa de verduras con pan, no tengo animales de engorda y donde suelo ir a comprar la carne aun no abre_ \- Se disculpó retirándose del salón, la seguí junto con Mai y otras 2 mujeres más.  
 _-No se preocupe por eso, cualquier alimento es bienvenido, además permítanos ayudarla en la cocina-_ Decía Mai a Hasit.

Después de eso Hasit me indico donde quedaba el territorio de caza de Catem, salí con 2 de mis hombres y logramos traer 4 ciervos, ese día tuvimos el mejor desayuno desde que partimos de casa.  
Luego del desayuno, la mayoría hizo tendidos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, estaban cansados y al fin teníamos un lugar seguro donde descansar apropiadamente, solo yo y mi madre nos quedamos despiertas hablando con Hasit.  
Nos contó que Catem estaba fuera, se había ido hace 2 meses a Hax contratada como mercenaria y no regresaría hasta dentro de 2 años. Al principio estaba algo decepcionada, pero Hasit me hizo ver que en esos 2 años podría entrenar apropiadamente a mi gente para pelear, aparte de que me llevaría a la base militar de Viola para entablar diplomacia y pedir protección, aunque Hasit me aseguro que aquí estábamos bien.

Habían pasado 4 semanas desde que habíamos llegado, en ese tiempo Hasit nos había instalado a todos en su casa, cada familia tenía un espacioso cuarto, algunos ancianos compartían hasta de 3 la habitación y los que estábamos solteros como decía mi madre, dormíamos en el gran salón, sobre gruesas cobijas.  
En ese tiempo ayudamos a Hasit en la granja, todos aquí teníamos experiencia en eso, además no podíamos quedarnos y esperar a que ella junto con sus hijos hicieran todo, tenía 8 niñas desde los 8 hasta el año de edad y un niño de 5 meses; Casit, Hastl, Astlen, Alyssa, Colet, Tieve, Massyt, Izat y Adhoan. Todos a excepción de Alyssa de 6 años, eran la copia de Catem, ojos rojos, piel casi albina y rubios cabellos muy claros, casi blancos, sobre todo Casit que tenía su misma mirada pesada y una expresión como si estuviera enojada todo el tiempo.  
Principalmente nos dedicábamos a expandir las tierras de cultivo, ya que alimentar a 50 personas y 12 lobos no eran tan fácil, solíamos cazar 2 veces a la semana, la mayoría de la carne era para alimentar a los lobos, que no eran muy fanes de la dieta vegetariana y lo que sobraba lo revolvíamos con las sopas de verduras.  
Como Hasit no tenía animales de engorda, atrapamos varios bovinos salvajes, 15 hembras y 2 machos, para así mas adelante no tuviéramos que cazar tan seguido.  
Nos enseñó a cómo hacer ladrillos, tenía una herrería donde tenía hornos especiales para crear ladrillos, así que cuando terminábamos los cuidados de los animales y vegetales, nos dedicábamos a crear ladrillos. Nos permitió hacer casas alrededor de la propiedad, todos ayudábamos en las casas de todos, las casas eran para las 8 familias que aún seguían juntas, 2 o 3 cuartos, una sala común y una cocina, en cuestión de días terminamos las casas.

Finalmente tuve la confianza de dejar a mi gente, Hasit me llevaría hasta Coxt, el pueblo donde estaba ubicada la base militar, estaba a un día de camino, serian 2 ida y vuelta si no teníamos contratiempos, debía comunicarme con Viola.  
Llegamos sin contratiempos, justo a tiempo antes de que fuera abandonada, el último en dejar el lugar, un cabo, nos contó que todo el ejercito de Su Majestad tenía que reunirse, Viola le había declarado la guerra a Baruth y de una manera única.  
Al volver con mi gente no pude esperar para contarles las nuevas buenas, donde la Reina Shizuru, paso de ser solo "la reina de Viola" a ser nuestro nuevo héroe legendario, les conté con lujo de detalle como la reina había castrado públicamente al rey Nassaut y que le había dado de comer su miembro a su serpiente.  
Mi gente estallo de júbilo, no paraban de festejar tal acción, alababan a la reina, los niños hacían pequeñas representaciones del dichoso acto, noche tras noche sin perder el interés.  
Fue en una de esas noches donde todos estábamos en el salón principal de la "casa grande", como llamábamos a la casa de Hasit, donde veíamos la pequeña representación de los niños frente a la chimenea, a mi derecha estaba Mai, a mi izquierda Nina, una de mis cadetes, al frente mi madre y a su derecha Hasit con su pequeño Adhoan en brazos alimentándolo.

 _-Y entonces-_ Mai rompió nuestro silencio y acaparo nuestra atención _-¿Cómo le hacen para tener bebes? Por lo que dijo Natsuki, Catem también es mujer-_ Directamente pregunto, ni yo me había atrevido a preguntar eso.  
 _-¡Mai!-_ Cuestione, era una falta de respeto preguntar tales cosas, aunque yo también tenía dudas, Catem nunca fue de embarazarse y menos de tantos niños, aparte Hasit huele a madre, ósea que ella por lo menos dio a luz a Adhoan.  
 _-Está bien Natsuki-_ Dijo riéndose un poco _–La diosa me concedió el privilegio de 8 embarazos-_ Contesto amablemente  
 _-Pero si con nosotros Gaia nunca a hecho eso… Bueno a decir verdad nunca he escuchado que alguien le pida eso en casos así-_ Decía muy curiosa Mai.  
 _-Ellas no son hijas de Gaia-_ Contesto mi madre, dicho esto todos en el salón voltearon a ver a Hasit y después a mi madre, nunca hablábamos de religión así que no sabíamos, la mayoría del pueblo poco sabia del mundo exterior _–Ellas son Militianas, que es la religión de la casa real de Viola, aunque la mayoría de las personas de la capital Amatista profesan esa religión-_ Explico mi madre, haciendo una pequeña pausa emocional para beber un poco de vino _–Su diosa se llama Morrighan, es la diosa de la guerra y la venganza de causas justas, su diosa da muchos privilegios a la clase militar y eruditos, pero solo a los que considera dignos de reproducirse les concede hijos aun que una mujer haya nacido sin poder tener hijos o un hombre haya sido castrado, pero son muy raros estos "milagros", así que para Hasit que haya tenido 8 embarazos significa que Catem es un guerrero excepcional_ \- Termino de explicar mi madre  
- _¿Y cómo es Catem?_ \- Hoy estaba muy curiosa Mai, pero al parecer todos tenían la misma curiosidad  
Me levante de mi lugar y entre los niños busque a Casit, la levante y lleve a la mesa donde todos la miraban – _Es así exactamente, pero más grande, más o menos de mi estatura_ -  
 _-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, pero como es en carácter-_ Mai tomo a la pequeña sentándola en sus piernas, se había convertido en su niñera oficial.  
 _-Es parecida a Natsuki, solo que es un poco más seria-_ Dijo finalmente mi madre, que al parecer nunca me conto que la conocía, la mire intrigada _–No tienen la edad que aparentan, bueno su longevidad es diferente a la nuestra, conocí a Catem en Amatista, en el último baile real que ofreció la reina Shizuru; cuando se celebró el tratado de libre comercio entre Wied y Viola, Natsuki tenía 2 años, así que no lo recuerda_ -  
- _Catem es prima hermana de Shizuru y la segunda en la línea de sucesión_ \- Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado con nosotros la reina había hablado, todos nos dejó sin habla, no supe si por tal revelación o por quien hablo.

Esa misma noche la reina dio a luz a una niña de nombre Mashiro.

 _-Llegamos_ \- dije mientras salía de la boca de Kyohime, se había convertido en una colosal serpiente, estaba casi igual en apariencia, con excepción de una especie de coronilla en el cuello que parecía una melena.  
- _¡Tierra!_ \- Gritaba Mikoto que igual salía de la boca de Kyohime corriendo.  
Kyohime tiene un saco en su garganta que puedo usar para viajar dentro de ella, según Aki ese saco su especie lo usa para resguardar a sus crías y evitar que algún depredador las devore.  
Mi hermosa mascota volvió a su tamaño de 3 metros, subió por mi pierna hasta mi cuello enrollándose por todo mi tórax, ahora me tocaba llevarla a ella, un mes viajando la pobre, nos había traído a Määur desde Viola nadando, en específico en la isla Mërh, según mi pequeña aquí debe estar mi prima.

Mithril* es un metal blanco, Tolkien habla mucho de el en sus libros (El señor de los anillos) y desde entonces en las historias de aventura se suele usar para la creacion de armas y armaduras sagradas


	4. Capitulo 3- La serpiente y el Lobo

Había pasado una semana desde que fui a la base militar, al día siguiente de que regresé con Hasit, esta parecía preocupada, así que nos pidió que hiciéramos telas gruesas y almacenáramos la comida, me dio a entender que tal vez tendríamos que mudarnos todos de aquí, esa última parte omití contarle a mi gente para no preocuparlos.

En la madrugada, antes que el sol saliera solía entrenar con varios de mi gente, debía enseñarles lo básico del combate, 3 de mis soldados aún seguían conmigo y eran de gran ayuda.  
En total éramos 12, mas Casit, Hastl y Astlen, que desde antes de nosotros solían entrenar, eso explica porque fue ella quien nos encontró a tales horas. Por lo que notamos eran más resistentes que los niños normales y tenían mucha fuerza, aunque no sabían usarla muy bien.

Hasit solía levantarse antes que nosotros y salía a caminar a los alrededores de sus tierras, me imagino que es para asegurarse que el lugar sea seguro para sus niñas.

\- _¡No te muevas!_ \- Gritaba Casit mientras trataba de darme algún golpe con su espada, uno tras otro golpe lanzaba, pero ninguno podía tocarme, amaba "jugar" con ella, me recordaba cuando mi padre me entrenaba de niña.

 _-Anda niña, debes aunque sea darme un solo golpe_ \- Decía en tono de burla mientras esquivaba sus golpes.  
Vi cómo se paró en seco, analizándome, creo que esta vez iba enserio, se dispuso a dar un gran salto, lo note por la posición que tomo, era la misma de Catem, estaba a punto de lanzarse encima mío cuando paro de golpe, empezó a resplandecer, al principio creí que era alguna técnica, pero después note que no era ella quien lo hacía, tenía la mirada ida, voltee hacia los demás, Hastl y Astlen estaban de rodillas con el mismo resplandor y con la mirada ida. Me disponía a salir corriendo por Hasit, pero dejaron de resplandecer, tome a Casit en mis brazos, estaba semiconsciente.  
- _¡Llévenlas adentro_!- Les grite, mientras corría a la casa con la niña en mis brazos, fui directamente a la sala común, la acosté donde dormía junto con el resto aun lado de la chimenea, los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar con las otras dos niñas en brazos.  
- _¡Natsuki!_ \- Entro gritando Mai, estaba por decirme algo cuando vio a las niñas - _¿Ellas también? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Hasit?_ \- Estaba muy preocupada, ella dormía junto con las niñas.  
- _Las niñas están bien, solo están mareadas_ \- Entro Hasit, montada sobre su pantera Ikho, tenía una visible cara de malestar – _Nunca antes habían recibido una llamada, es normal que se desmayaran, si para un adulto es algo pesado, para los niños más_ \- No dijo más y nadie pregunto.

Ese día Hasit como sus hijas pasaron todo el día dormidas, al día siguiente las niñas no salieron a entrenar, fue hasta en el desayuno donde aparecieron, tenían mucho apetito.  
Nos explicó que debía ir a Rasthan, a un lugar llamado "La colina de Tara", habían convocado una reunión, a la cual también debería de asistir Catem y la Reina Shizuru, esa sería una gran oportunidad para unirnos a sus tropas para marchar contra Baruth.  
La mayoría de mi gente decidió quedarse, Casit acepto, ya que así sus animales estarían cuidados.  
Mai iba a quedarse, pero cambio de opinión cuando la señora dijo que se llevaría a todas sus hijas, debían presenciar la reunión, que rara vez había una.

Duramos 5 días preparándonos, solo iríamos 7 de mi gente, Mai, mi madre, Nina, Sergey, Rosalie y Akira, más Hasit y sus vástagos.

* * *

Hacía 6 semanas que Catem nos había traído hasta Rasthan, cercas de la colina de Tara y hace 5 semanas que había hecho la llamada, solo me quedaba esperar hasta que llegaran.  
Nos encontramos en la isla más al sur de Rasthan, llamada Farhas donde se está prohibido el acceso, así lo decrete para evitar que destruyeran el Stonehenge*.  
Rasthan es un país perteneciente a Viola, deje que mantuvieran su "independencia" para evitar conflictos con los demás Militianos por "apropiarme" de nuestras ruinas sagradas, si algo nunca debes hacer contra nosotros es siquiera insinuar dañar el Stonehenge, o a menos que quieras morir.

Estaba un poco inquieta respecto a cómo tomarían la presencia de Mikoto aquí, algunos son tan patanes y con aires de superioridad contra los humanos y no suelen llevarse bien con ellos, también por ello la mayoría aparte de ser mercenarios de guerra son asesinos a sueldo, pero creo que darle más crédito a Mikoto, ya que heredo las técnicas de combate de Aki, que fue un extraordinario guerrero.

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas, casi todos se encontraban en la isla, pero nadie se reuniría en el Stonehenge hasta que llegara el ultimo, si mal no estoy equivocada, quien falta es Hasit, la esposa de Catem, no debería de tardar mucho ya.  
Me encontraba en una gran roca a la orilla de la playa, Mikoto se había metido mar adentro para pescar algo, esa mujer tiene un enorme apetito.  
Después de una media hora salió con varias almejas, aunque murmuraba que prefería haber atrapado un enorme pez, se dispuso a limpiar y prepararlo para la cena.  
Le dije que iría a dar una vuelta, me encontraba aburrida, esto de esperar teniendo la guerra en mis puertas no era algo que disfrutaba.  
Me adentre en la jungla, Rasthan tiene la fama de ser un lugar tropical, la gente suele viajar para pasar el invierno en alguna de sus playas, tal vez si fuera en otros menesteres disfrutaría del lugar.

25 minutos caminando entre la jungla y llegue hasta un rio, camine rio arriba por la orilla de este, tenía una pequeña playa de escasos 2 metros en su litoral, el agua era muy clara y entre más caminaba se escuchaba cada vez más agua caer, al parecer había una cascada cercas, así que decidí seguir caminando.  
Estaba muy centrada mirando el agua, hasta que me percate que había alguien a escasos 15 metros, justo debajo de la cascada, desnuda.  
- _Había escuchado de sirenas de agua dulce, pero no creí que existieran_ \- Dije para mí misma, estaba embelesada ante tal cuerpo, no podía ser humana, juraba por la diosa que era una sirena tendiéndome una trampa y yo estaba por caer.

Creo que aquí cayo la gran Fujino, la reina conquistadora, seducida por una sirena; en estos momentos me vale un comino mi reino, mi reino por una sirena.  
Di dos pasos, pero giro hacia la derecha, o era muy despistada o estaba tentándome más, actuaba como si no me viera, saliendo de la cascada, tomo una bata blanca que estaba en una de las rocas de la playa, se la coloco lentamente, pero su bata era de fina seda, se transparento todo, siguió su camino hacia el árbol más cercano y de un salto trepo, se quedó parada como si buscara algo frente de ella, eso lo tome como una declaración de guerra.  
Estaba por dar la media vuelta y regresar por donde vine, no podía permitirme caer, pero el maldito o bendito aire soplo, dejando ver sus pronunciados y definidos glúteos, ya no hay marcha atrás.  
Salí corriendo hacia ella, a 2 metros de distancia del árbol salte contra ella, justo en ese momento pareció percatarse de mí, sus penetrantes ojos verdes se apoderaron de mí.  
Justo en el momento que pretendía gritar, supongo yo para hacer su tan famoso canto, la calle con mis labios, pegue su cuerpo húmedo contra el mío, mis brazos envolvían su cintura, la pegue lo más que pude. Sus labios eran deliciosos, cálidos y dulces, al principio forcejeo, pero después correspondió mi beso, eso lo tome como una señal de permiso, deslice mi mano derecha hacia uno de sus glúteos apretándolo, este trasero debía ser marcado por mí.  
Tomo mi túnica por el pecho y sentí como si estuviéramos en el aire.

* * *

Habíamos llegado hacia ya 4 días a la isla donde supuesta mente se reunirían el legendario ejercito blanco de Viola, pero Hasit no había hecho el anuncio correspondiente, primero debía buscar un lugar donde mantener escondidos la mayoría de su prole, solo se llevaría a Casit y a mí a la reunión, según tenía una cabaña oculta en una cueva río abajo.  
En el trayecto me había tocado el peor trabajo, termine con fango hasta donde no debía tocar el sol, eso no me importaba, había estado en peores condiciones antes, pero a mi madre y a Mai si, me obligaron a regresar río arriba para bañarme en la cascada que habíamos visto.  
Primeramente lave mi ropa, de nada serviría bañarme si mi ropa seguía sucia, una vez que termine de lavarla la seque en las copas de los arboles cercanos a la playa del río y me dispuse a lavar mi cuerpo.

El agua estaba deliciosa, estaba fresca, no muy fría, me quede dormida sentada debajo de la cascada, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero parecía que ya estaba por obscurecer, así que finalmente lave mi cabello con un jabón líquido que me dio Hasit, dejaba el cabello suave, me había vuelto fan de lavar mi cabello gracias a eso, solo que había un terrible problema, si te caía en los ojos te ardían horriblemente y no se podía ver por unos minutos y fue justamente eso lo que me ocurrió.  
Por suerte había memorizado donde se encontraba la bata que me había dado mi madre, al ponérmela la moje toda y un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, lo atribuí a que estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer fresco, me dirigí hacia los arboles donde había colocado mi ropa a secar, trepe a ellos y ¡No estaba mi ropa! Esa maldita de Hasit debió de haber venido justo cuando estaba dormida y se la llevo.  
Mi sentido lobuno se activó, gire lo más rápido que pude hacia mi espalda, pero fue demasiado tarde un demonio de ojos rojos me había capturado, un demonio sexy tengo que admitir.

Creo que era una succubus, porque al momento que me beso mi cuerpo me desobedeció, dejo de responderme, sus labios eran deliciosos, introdujo su lengua dentro de la mía, mi busca se movía en instinto correspondiéndole, jamás me había topado con una succubus, no creí que fueran reales hasta ahora, era algo irónico, el coronel de Wied, sobreviviente a la noche gris, asesinada por una succubus cuando se bañaba, mi madre me revivirá para matarme ella misma.  
No quería morir sin pelear, pero mi cuerpo se estremecía por su piel, con mucha fuerza de voluntad tome su túnica del pecho, trataría de arrojarla lejos de mí, pero escuche perfectamente como la rama se rompía y caíamos, instintivamente abrí mis brazos, pero ¡Le rompió la ropa! ¡Oh por Gaia, le rompí también su sostén! Quede una fracción de segundo embelesada, pero reaccione que iba a golpearse, la aprisione en mis brazos girando, sentí el tremendo golpe en mi espalda, rodamos unos metros, creo que quede sobre ella, abrí lentamente mis ojos, mi rostro estaba metido entre sus enormes pechos, quise ser un buen caballero, alejarme de la dama y mirar para otro lado, pero mi lado caballero se fue por un carajo, solo pude reaccionar, apretando uno de sus pechos con mi mano izquierda, era tan suave, su leve gemido por mi mano, aparto mi vista de sus pechos hasta sus ojos, una penetrante e hipnotizante mirada escarlata, me perdí en sus ojos, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, si moría, moriría feliz.

Me acerque lentamente hacia sus labios, ella estaba cerrando sus ojos, acción que imite, sentí su respiración golpeando mi rostro, era cálida, estaba por besar esos deliciosos labios que me maldijeron, estaba por entregar mi voluntad a una succubus y no me importaba.  
- _¡Natsuki! ¡¿Qué carajos les estas enseñando a las niñas?!_ \- Grito fuertemente una Mai muy enojada, ¡Rompió el hechizo!  
La voltee a ver, su rostro era como el mismísimo demonio Abbareton, tenía sus manos tapando como podía los ojos de tres curiosas niñas que trataban de quitar sus manos.  
- _¡Es una succubus! ¡Ella me sedujo!_ \- Grite defendiéndome  
- _Ara, pero si es mí Natsuki quien tiene sus manos en los lugares clave_ \- Dijo en cierto tono de burla y ¿ronroneo?, voltee lentamente a confirmar lo que decía, mi mano izquierda estaba en su pecho derecho mientras que mi mano derecha estaba sosteniéndome justamente en donde termina su pierna y empieza su pelvis, me aleje como pude, sentí como si rostro se volvería lava

- _¡No es lo que parece!_ \- Grite tratando de excusarme.  
- _Pero si mí Natsuki estaba por hacerme suya, ¿Acaso ya no le parezco atractiva?_ -  
- _¡Claro que me pareces atractiva! Si no yo no…._ –Quería ser tragada por la tierra, iba a meter mi cabeza debajo de la tierra, cuando fui hipnotizada por las manos de … La succubus, que cubrían sus pechos con sus brazos privándome de tales vistas.  
- _¿Para esto no querías ser acompañara? ¿Para violar de bellas jovencitas que te encuentres?_ \- Mai seguía castigándome, si se llegara a enterar mi madre…  
- _Que sorpresa, su majestad_ \- Mi madre saludaba a la succubus, creo que escucho todo.  
- _Lady Kruger, usted es la última persona que esperaría verla aquí_ \- Decía mientras se levantaba, apoyada con una mano ya que la otra cubría su desnudo pecho.

- _Natsuki, cierra esas piernas_ \- Me volteo a ver mi madre con una mirada asesina, reaccione a lo que me había dicho, cerré de inmediato mis piernas, sentándome sobre ellas, esto no podía ser más vergonzoso.  
- _Shizuru, hace años que no nos veíamos, ¿Esta Catem contigo?_ \- Oh dios, más gente, trágame tierra.  
- _No, se regresó después de dejarme aquí, dijo que lo más probable no estaría presente durante la reunión, se reuniría con nosotros después._ \- Espera, ¿Se conocen?... Esperen… Mi madre la llamo su majestad… Entonces ella es… Oh Gaia, creo que me decapitaran por en mancillar a la reina.

- _Esa idiota_ \- Hasit tomo a sus tres "querubines" en brazos y se regresó a paso rápido al campamento.  
Mi madre se acercó a mi perpetradora – _Aquí tiene, espero esto le ayude a cubrirse_ –Le dio mi camisa seca, ¡ella había sido la causante de mi trágico final! – _Espero esto no llegue al palacio, no quiero ser conocida como la madre de quien en mancillo a la reina_ \- Decía mi madre en tono preocupado, si aquí la víctima había sido yo.  
 _-Tranquila Lady Kruger, Natsuki siempre fue así de aventurada, aun desde pequeña solía esconderse debajo de mis faldas, hasta me proponía matrimonio siempre que nos volvíamos a ver_ \- Decía mientras se daba la media vuelta, colocándose mi camisa, una vez puerta volvió a darnos la cara, aunque debo decir que resaltaban mucho ese par de montículos.  
- _Yo nunca te había visto_ \- Sentencie  
- _Ara, pero si me acabas de arruinar para el matrimonio, tendré que aceptar tu oferta de hace 30 años… O es que acaso_ \- Se acercó peligrosamente, se arrodillo frente a mi quedando a la misma altura- _¿Perdiste el interés en mi después de haberme tomado por la fuerza?_ \- Coloco sus manos dramaticamente sobre su pecho, girando un poco, tenía un rostro de tristeza fingida.  
- _¡Natsuki! ¡Yo no te crié así! ¡Es tu deber como heredero de la casa Kruger responder a tus actos! No puedes ir por la vida picando flores y después no hacerte responsable, sabrá la diosa cuantos nietos debo de tener regados por el mundo_ \- Oh diosa, ¿Dónde he caído?  
Estaba por contestarles una grosería, pero caí en el fatídico error de mirar mi diosa… digo a la reina violadora a sus ojos, estaban húmedos, parecía que se quebraría en llanto, yo no…  
- _Perdón por romperte la ropa_ \- Dije algo apenada, no sabia que mas decir para que no llorara, su rostro cambio a alegría, voltee mi rostro para que no viera mi sonrojo

- _Mí linda Natsuki, te perdono eso y más_ –Se lanzó contra mi abrazándome del cuello.

\- _¡Mi reina!_ \- Grito un enorme pez con patas, que corría hacia nosotros… Creo que si me golpee duro la cabeza  
- _Tranquila Mikoto, estoy bien, mí Natsuki me protegió de una horrible caída_ \- Me abrazo más fuerte estrujando mi rostro hasta su pecho… Madre, no me mires.

- _Creo que deberían venir a nuestro campamento, no está muy lejos de aquí_ \- Tocio un poco mi madre antes de decirlo, se dio media vuelta, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada asesina, creo que tendremos **"esa"** conversación hoy… Quiero morirme.  
Lleve a la reina y su sirviente pez hasta nuestro campamento, quien esta primera no soltaba de mi brazo, mientras no se propasara no me opondría, además, huele muy rico.  
Al llegar al campamento, parecía tener una aura un poco rara, pesada, todas y cada una se presentó ante la reina y si pez sirviente y estos contestaron al saludo, poco después descubrimos que no era un pez sirviente, era una joven no mayor de los 13 años, cabello obscuro, corto, con un par de trenzas en cada lado y un par de ojos felinos color ámbar y obviamente me puse ropas más decentes, ya empezaba a tener frio.  
Congenio Mikoto muy bien con Mai y sobre todo las niñas, con las que empezó a jugar de inmediato.  
Mai preparo el enorme pez, todos cenamos en absoluto silencio, las chicas parecían algo molestas, pero no lo aceptaban, cada que preguntaba me respondían un "No estoy molesta" o un "nada".  
Terminando la cena, Shizuru pregunto a Hasit porque si ya teníamos varios días aquí, no había dado el aviso de su llegada, quien esta le contesto que era por sus niños, debía llegar primero al refugio que había construido junto con Catem por si pasaba algo así, debía esconderlos.  
Justo iban a seguir si conversación cuando una luz roja salió cercas de nosotros hacia el cielo, solo duro unos segundos antes de desvanecerse.  
- _Al parecer me han descubierto_ \- La mirada de Hasit se notaba molesta.  
- _Alguien más dio el aviso por ella que había llegado_ \- Me dijo muy levemente Shizuru.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Shizuru como Hasit se levantaron muy temprano, me despertaron para acompañarlas, Mikoto también se despertó, pero Shizuru le encomendó proteger a los niños y el campamento, pero su prioridad eran los infantes.  
Tome a Casit en mis brazos y me la pose en mi hombro como un costal de papas, increíblemente no se despertó, esta niña era de sueño pesado.  
Caminamos varias horas, hasta que la jungla termino y seguía una enorme pradera con una colina en el centro, seguimos nuestro camino otra hora más, cuando llegamos a la colina, Casit se despertó y bajo de mí, colocándose detrás de tu madre, que seguía avanzando, su mirada era muy penetrante, parecía como si fuera a asesinar a alguien en cualquier momento, por su parte Shizuru me tomo del brazo, estaba incomoda.  
 _-Hasta que la princesita se digna a aparecer_ \- En un principio creí que se refería a Shizuru, pero después comprendí que el comentario era contra Hasit, quien no contesto nada, simplemente se inmuto ignorándolo

- _¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas hacernos esperar? Le hubieras dicho a la idiota de Catem que te los cuidara si tanta preocupación tenías_ \- Volvía a comentar el mismo hombre, era muy alto, tal vez unos 2 metros, de complexión delgada, vestía una larga túnica blanca, con un dibujo de un dragón negro bordado por toda esta, su cabello era algo corto y muy negro, sus ojos eran cafés obscuros, portaba un extraño gorro en pico blanco con una pluma negra, parecía como esos sombreros de los cuentos que usaban las brujas.  
- _Hare lo que yo quiera_ \- Finalmente respondió Hasit, al parecer el hombre iba a responderle algo, pero otro hombre ligeramente más alto y corpulento lo callo colocando su mano sobre su hombro – _No seas tan amargado, comencemos esto cuanto antes_ \- Finalmente sentencio el hombre, tenía un rostro calmado, con los ojos cerrados, su cabello era castaño claro, portaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa sencilla blanca y un chaleco negro, aunque parecía sencillo, tenía un porte elegante.

En el centro de la colina había unas piedras algo rectangulares paradas, algunas con otras piedras sobre ella, haciendo un tipo de "casita", en el centro de estas estaba un altar con una fuente.  
Shizuru finalmente soltó mi brazo para avanzar hacia el altar, Hasit se colocó frente mío, Casit seguía detrás de su madre, mirando por un lado lo que hacían.

Shizuru coloco una especie de piedra blanca dentro de la pequeña fuente del altar, pasaron unos segundos, el cielo se tornó obscuro, de repente una luz blanca rodeo el lugar, en los límites de las rocas alrededor del altar, nosotros nos encontrábamos dentro del circulo de las rocas.  
Pasaron unos minutos, cuando todo se tornó blanco, tuve que cerrar los ojos por la luz blanca.  
- _Ya puedes abrir los ojos_ \- Comento Hasit.  
Abrí lentamente los ojos, nos encontrábamos en otro lugar, era la entrada de una ciudad blanca, era simplemente hermosa.  
Eran edificios tipo góticos, muy parecidos a la arquitectura de las ciudades de Viola que he visitado, pero parecían completamente de cristal, torres, techos, detalles, puertas y ventanas, no creía lo que veía.  
Casit me tomo de la mano, empezamos a avanzar detrás de Hasit, junto con las demás personas.  
Algunos traían albornoz, principalmente negras, otros togas con algún cinturón en la cintura, todos traían un arma en la cintura, alguna espada, dos espadas, mazos, hachas, incluso había uno que traía un enorme martillo en la espalda.  
Estaba tan embelesada con la belleza del lugar que tarde unos momentos en percatarme que los edificios eran enormes, parecían como si fueran para gigantes.  
Se escuchó un cuervo venir, se colocó sobre mi cabeza, todos se me quedaron viendo, cuando digo todos, digo absolutamente todos, hasta Shizuru tenía un rostro de sorprendida.  
El cuervo empezó a crecer sobre mi cabeza, coloco sus patas sobre mis hombros y me levanto por los aires llevándome hacia el centro de la ciudad, la vista del lugar era magnifica y no parecía tener malas intenciones el cuervo, así que simplemente disfrute el paisaje.  
Llegamos en cuestión de minutos al centro de la ciudad, en el centro había un enorme trono, igual blanco, el cuervo me dejo sobre el trono, que yo parecía más que un simple juguete en el asiento del colosal trono, los demás no tardaron en llegar, se quedaron al pie del trono mirándome, justo en ese momento el cuervo entro a mi cuerpo y no supe más de mí.

Escuche a lo lejos explosiones, golpes de metal contra metal, parecían muy distantes, pero poco a poco se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que caí en cuenta que estaba en medio de una batalla, me desperté de golpe y así era.  
Lo primero que vi al despertar, fue un desierto, estábamos en el desierto de Wobert, en Weid, gire mi rostro hacia donde provenían los golpes y vi a Rosalie, Sergey y Akira pelear contra una enorme criatura que fácilmente alcanzaba los 15 metros, era de piel gris obscura, parecía un humanoide, sus brazos eran largos a comparación de su cuerpo, tenía afiladas garras negras, su cabeza parecía de bovino, un enorme hocico, con una enorme mandíbula llena de filados dientes, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía un parte cuernos y una melena negra, escuche otros golpes en otra dirección, voltie y vi a los lobos transformados en werewolf peleando contra lycans, estos parecían más grandes que los el pueblo y eran en mayor número, tenían algo de dificultades.  
Al fin me di cuenta que mi madre estaba a mi lado, cuidando a los infantes, Mai, Nina y Mikoto nos rodeaban, empecé a recorrer mi vista hasta que encontré a Shizuru peleando con Hasit contra lo que parecía ser un enorme león gris, es la primera vez que las veía en combate.  
Shizuru tenía lo que parecía ser una lanza morada, en un extremo estaba la cuchilla, y en el parecía una especia de cadenas de cuchillas, que se movían a voluntad de su dueña.  
Hasit tenía un pequeño puñal en su mano derecha, si uno no presta la suficiente atención solo vería el puñal, pero una enorme espada flotaba sobre el puñal, de un color transparente con ligeros bordes blancos.  
Hasit se lanzaba frente al enorme león, mientras Shizuru trataba de alcanzarlo por detrás, pero en la cola del león había una cabeza parecida a una cobra, lanzaba un líquido verde, al parecer veneno, se podía expandir a su gusto, dificultándole el alcance a Shizuru.  
Un pequeño gremblin ataco a Shizuru por la espalda, momento exacto en el que la cobra le arrojo algo de líquido, por poco le caía por completo, vi que le cayó en el brazo derecho, desintegro su ropa, su brazo estaba al rojo vivo.  
Escuche una exclamación como de una serpiente, apenas había notado la enorme serpiente a mi izquierda, era de un hermoso color violeta, veía con angustia a Shizuru, trataba de ir a su ayuda, seguí su cuerpo hasta ver justamente en la mitad tenía una enorme garra ensartada, no me imaginaba a que criatura pertenecía si la serpiente estaba enorme, esa criatura parecía más.  
Me levante de golpe, debía ayudar, pero como así de rápido me levante, caí desplomada, mi cuerpo no tenía energía.  
- _Natsuki, no te levantes, sigues débil_ \- Mi madre me ayudo a sentarme nuevamente – _Aun no puedes luchar_ -

Un segundo león negro apareció sobre una gran roca roja, rugió imponente, de inmediato las criaturas se fueron.  
Shizuru corrió hacia su serpiente, quito la enorme garra con ayuda de Mikoto y Hasit.  
Esta se hizo más pequeña hasta ser una boa de un escaso metro y medio, Shizuru la tomo con mucha delicadeza, al parecer era su mascota, empezó a llorar por la condición de esta, una enorme furia me invadió.  
Duran llego directo hacia mí, parecía que quería que nos fuéramos, Hasit tomo a Adhoan, nos miró con preocupación.  
- _¿Qué carajos paso aquí?_ \- Nadie pudo contestarme, cuando un ensordecedor grito se apodero del lugar.  
Todos volteamos a ver hacia donde provenía. Una enorme arpía de unos 5 metros, sus patas de ave, desde los pies hasta las piernas, una cola de réptil, portaba una pechera de metal negra, sus brazos parecían a los de un murciélago, pero sus alas eran emplumadas, su rostro parecido a un murciélago humanoide, un corto hocico, un par de colmillos sobresalientes y un par de orejas.  
Sin previo aviso Shizuru y Hasit se lazaron contra ella, parecía que la estaban haciendo retroceder, cuando esta dio otro tremendo grito, vi como sangre botada de los oídos de ellas.  
Sergey lidero un segundo ataque hacia la arpía con Rosalie, Akira, Mikoto y los lobos, pero justo a 2 metros, fueron impactados por un enorme mazo, Sergey recibió el impacto completamente para permitir a las demás esquivarlo.  
El dueño era uno de los que habían asistido a la reunión, era de estatura media, vestía una armadura negra completa, su casco tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón, con la parte del rostro despejado, tenía un par de cicatrices en él, sus ojos eran azules, una mirada de diversión, su mirada reflejaba locura y diversión, era un psicópata.

Rosalie, Akira y Mikoto se lazaron contra él, quien este desenfundo las dos espadas de su espalda, un par de falcatas azules brillantes, con la parte del filo negra, yo había visto antes esas espadas en algún lado.  
Rosalie y Akira se dedicaban a lanzarle golpe tras golpe intentando distraerlo, Mikoto aprovecho el momento para tratar de acertarle un golpe en las costillas con su enorme claymore, pero al momento de tocar su armadura, una enorme nube de humo apareció, envolviéndolas.  
Cuando se aclareció, Rosalie y Akira parecían atrapadas en algo viscoso, no lograban zafarse.  
Mikoto solo estaba atrapada por los pies, el psicópata de la armadura se lanzó contra Mikoto, lanzando golpe tras golpe con sus dos espadas, Mikoto era una maestra en el arte de la espada que aun siendo una lograba contener los golpes, pero con los pies pegados al suelo, tenía una desventaja, solo pude ver como un enorme gusano metálico salió detrás de esta y le lanzo un vicioso liquido verde, Mikoto quedo inconsciente inmediatamente, el maldito le ensarto sus dos espadas en los hombros de Mikoto en el suelo, esta despertó del dolor, tratando de quitarse las espadas sin logro alguno.

Me levante como pude, debía ayudarla, justo en eso vi como Shizuru era lanzada hasta escasos 2 metros de Mikoto, esta trato de levantarse, pero parecía tener las costillas rotas, de su boca salía algo de sangre, voltee hacia donde había sido disparada, era un maldito ogro con armadura y un enorme martillo.  
El desgraciado caballero se acercó a Shizuru, vi en sus malditos ojos lujuria, eso no lo iba a permitir, trate de correr, pero a los 5 pasos caí al suelo, no me quedaba energía, trate de levantarme, no permitiría que le hiciera algo.  
Cuando el desgraciado estaba por ponerle un pie encima, vi como salió volando, un enorme dragón lo tomo por la cabeza, en el aire lo partió a la mitad con su mandíbula y después lo trago.  
Después este se lanzó contra la maldita arpía, salieron volando peleando en el aire; pero los malditos leones regresaron, Hasit tenía el hombro derecho totalmente ensangrentado, parecía desgarrado, corrió hacia nosotros tomando a sus vástagos, le hizo una señal a mi madre que esta junto con Mai me levantaron.  
Uno de los leones se lazo contra nosotras, pero fue detenido por un fuerte trueno, después cayó frente a nosotros Catem, portaba una gran armadura roja, volteo hacia nosotros un momento, vio a Hasit y le arrojo un par de cañones portables, nunca antes los había visto.  
Poco después su dragón descendió con nosotros, traía en su hocico a la hidra del cuello ya sin vida.  
- _¡Suban al dragón_!- Ordeno, Hasit fue la primera en subir con sus hijos, después de mi madre cargándome como podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, Nina y Mai se encargaron de traer a los demás, que estaban inconscientes  
- _Hasta que sales de tu maldita madriguera_ \- Grito Catem, desenfundo su espada de doble filo, el mango era dorado con adornos y la cabeza de un dragón, mientras que el cuchillo era rojo escarlata, brillante, del mismo color que sus ojos.  
Dio un gran salto en el aire, parecía haber cortado al mismísimo aire, pero no, el maldito demonio que mato a mi padre había estado aquí y había estado oculto todo este tiempo, mi sangre hervía, debía pelear contra él.

- _Vaya, me has ahorrado lo que deje pendiente_ \- Nos volteo a ver, se refería a nosotros  
Catem no respondió con palabras, se lanzó contra el dándole un severo cabezazo, que lo tiro al suelo, le había abierto una ceja – _Si serás maldita_ \- Se levantó furioso  
- _Gusano_ \- Sentencio Catem antes de lanzarse contra él, los leones que había regresado se lanzaron contra ella, pero esta extendió los brazos en dirección de ellos soltando truenos contra ellos, después tomo con las dos manos su espada, que esta empezó a dar pequeños destellos de luz.  
El dragón empezó volar hacia el sur, dejando a su ama en combate, yo quería quedarme, trate de lanzarme pero Mai y mi madre me lo impidieron.  
Solo pude ver a lo lejos a Catem empezar una batalla de espadas contra el maldito.

_  
Gracias por sus comentarios y en la parte en que Natsuki lo toma muy "natural" la unión y sobre esta hablando de lo que Natsuki había hecho hace 30 años (recuerden que esta al principio tenia 32) de esta al grupo es porque no reacciono y aun no reacciona bien, osea despistada la mujer.  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y cambie a "M" la categoría no solo por esta parte, si no por las que vendrán, soy amante de las batallas sangrientas (Aun que esta fue muy leve) y el lemon ;)


End file.
